


Snapshots of Will and Hannibal's Domestic Life Together

by Basketballer3511



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Domestic Fluff, Double Dating, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, First Kiss, Gift Giving, Hair Washing, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Married Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Misunderstandings, Pet Names, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Possessive Will Graham, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Professor Hannibal Lecter, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Dancing, Top Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter in Cuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 23,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Little one shots of Will and Hannibal. All of them will include fluff and an overabundance of tropes.Set throughout all the seasons. Also I am now writing about Nigel/Adam Raki. I will label the chapters that feature them specifically.
Relationships: Jimmy Price/Brian Zeller, Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 100
Kudos: 434





	1. After Shower Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> The Hannibal Cast reunion was amazing!!! It was so great and made me want to write some fluff, so I figured I'd do a series of it.  
> Hope you guys enjoy! Comments and kudos always appreciated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wants Hannibal close to him

"You're getting the bed all wet" Hannibal's tired voice said. He lifted his head up slightly to look at Will, who was moving closer to him. 

Droplets of water coated his entire body, his hair drenched and curled from the humidity of the hot shower he had gotten out of. 

The sheets were cool against his bare, wet skin. He craved to be enveloped in the warmth of Hannibal's arms as he stood in the shower, hastily washing Hannibal's expensive shampoo out of his hair so that he could rejoin him. 

Hannibal opened his arms to allow Will to fit into them, his silk pajamas immediately becoming wet as Will pressed his entire body onto his. 

"Missed you" Will whispered, his nose rubbing up and down Hannibal's neck, reminding him of Will's infuriating dogs that did the same. 

"I am here for as long as you want me Will" Hannibal replied, his voice heavy in sleep as he rubbed a comforting hand up and down Will's bare back. 

"Forever. I want you forever" Will honestly told him, starting to press kiss on Hannibal's jaw before hovering over Hannibal's lips. 

Hannibal looked up at Will, his wet hair causing droplets of water to cascade onto Hannibal's face. He saw the sincere love in Will's eyes as he looked at him and promised him what Hannibal had always wanted.

"I prefer it that way Will. I want you forever as well" Hannibal promised him, tilting his head up so that his lips ghosted over Will's. 

"Good" Will mumbled, dropping his weight onto Hannibal and clutching at his shoulders as he kissed the other man. Hannibal ran his hands over Will's arm, warming them and pulling Will closer and closer to him.


	2. Hannibal Hating Dogs (not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal pretends to hate dogs

"You are a menace and I hate you" Hannibal sneered at Phelia, who was sitting on Hannibal's feet as he attempted to cook in peace. 

"You see this, it will soon be in your body" Hannibal glared at the dog, who was giving him an unimpressed look. 

His owner who also happened to appear at this time gave an equally unimpressed look to Hannibal, as he came and scooped up Phelia. 

"Is Hanni being mean to you again Phelia?" Will cooed, ruffling Phelia's fur as he carried her and sat with her in his lap. 

Hannibal now openly glared at both Will and one of the many evil dogs that had infiltrated his life. 

All he asked for was Will. A peaceful, beautiful life with Will and all that was at his fingertips until Will ripped it away and deposited nine dogs and counting into his hands. 

He was tired of tripping over the evil bastards that hogged all of his time away from Will. 

"Hannibal, you can't be jealous of dogs" Will said, seemingly reading Hannibal's mind as the man in question viciously chopped the vegetables and causing some to flail at Will and his little companion. 

"I am not jealous, merely tired of feeding and cleaning after these nuisances" Hannibal said, clenching his jaw as he deposited the vegetables into the broth. 

"I am inclined to not believe you" Will cheekily said, setting Phelia down so that he could walk behind Hannibal. 

Hannibal felt Will touch his elbow, Hannibal felt a pleasant warmth travel through his body as he felt Will's presence and touch. 

He was sourly disappointed when he found that Will was just attempting to get a taste of their dinner. 

He slapped at Will's hand that was holding a spoon that he had not seen Will get, "wait for dinner you impatient boy" Hannibal moodily said. 

"Oh, am I in the dog house?" Will asked, unable to keep himself from laughing at his badly made pun meant to piss Hannibal off. 

Hannibal hissed to himself, forcing himself to stand still as a statue when he felt Will rub his hands up and down Hannibal's arms and press kisses into the back of Hannibal's exposed neck. 

"This won't work" Hannibal stated, more to himself as he involuntarily twitched when Will dragged his tongue from the space under Hannibal's ear to his jaw. 

Hannibal could feel Will's smirk as he continued his ministrations. How rude, Hannibal thought to himself. 

"Love you" Will pecked the side of Hannibal's lips, not giving him what he wanted. He couldn't help himself by responding "I love you" back, although it was a very moody "I love you." 

"You disgust me" Hannibal said, absentmindedly petting Phelia's fur as he waited for Will to return from walking the rest of their dogs. 

Phelia gave a light yelp, but settled herself more into the comfort of Hannibal's lap and rubbed herself against Hannibal's hand. 

Hannibal felt himself softening as he looked at the sleepy dog in his lap, but he wouldn't let his resolve break.

His resolve definitely broke in the coming weeks when Phelia got sick and only wanted to cuddle with Hannibal. 

"Fine, you absolute menace" Hannibal told the dog, holding her protectively against his chest as he soothed her to sleep and hoped that her pain would dull. 

"You might love the dogs almost as much as me" Will noted, with a smug tone. 

"How dare you imply that" Hannibal replied, his eyes shutting when Will kissed him and cupped his cheek with one hand and petted Phelia with the other.


	3. Cuba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night in Cuba

They walked hand in hand down the street, the Cuban night ablaze with loud music, the smell of food, and the yells of tourists and locals alike. 

They weaved in an out of drunk couples raising their glasses at them. 

Hannibal felt his nose twitch as he smelt the cheap beer and perfumes littering the air. Will laughed at his side as he saw Hannibal's nose curl. 

"Come on, keep moving" Will beckoned, an easy grin on his face as the lights from the shops illuminated his face in colors of pink and orange. 

He looked like the most beautiful thing Hannibal had ever seen. Dressed in an easy pair of pants and a Hawaiian shirt he had begged Hannibal to let him buy. His curly hair swept back, the only exception was the persistent curl that always fell in front of Will's forehead. 

Neither Will and Hannibal minded, it gave Hannibal more of a reason to touch Will and for them to look lovingly into each others eyes. 

Hannibal himself was wearing tan pants and a loose white linen shirt that Will had insisted he leave mostly unbuttoned. 

His skilled fingers had unbuttoned the buttons that Hannibal had done, tracing his fingers down Hannibal's chest, a wicked grin on his face as he looked up at Hannibal. 

"Dance with me?" Will asked, breaking Hannibal out of his thoughts of Will. "Of course my love" Hannibal responded, letting Will guide them onto the street filled with others dancing to the music, loud laughs and voices singing along. 

The heat clung to them like a second skin, the infrequent breeze a pleasant surprise as they swayed to the Cuban music. 

"You look beautiful Will" Hannibal said softly, gazing into Will's glistening eyes. "You say that in every situation that I am" Will bit back, a happy smile on his face as he let Hannibal dip him, trusting that Hannibal wouldn't drop him and would safely guide him back up. 

"Maybe you will accept that you are simply beautiful in every setting that you are in" quipped Hannibal's smooth voice. 

"Such a romantic" Will said, kissing Hannibal's nose. He pressed his face into Hannibal's shoulder, letting Hannibal guide and sway them as the music carried itself around them. 

The softness of the shirt against his face, the combination of heat from Hannibal's body and the weather intoxicated Will and left him feeling drunk in Hannibal's arms. 

He wrapped his arms tighter around Hannibal, gripping onto the material to balance himself as he looked into Hannibal's eyes that were displaying all of his emotions to Will. 

"You look beautiful" Will told Hannibal, tangling his hands into his hair. "As do you" Hannibal replied, his touch on Will, tender with adoration.


	4. Quickies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wants a quicky

"I want a quicky so bad" Will grumbled, his head tipped back on Hannibal's desk chair as the other man shuffled through papers. 

Hannibal abruptly stopped, looking at Will in open mouthed surprise. 

"Well that can be arranged, although I am not sure if I would like for it to be quick" Hannibal stated, recovering from his initial shock of Will's request.

They had been flirting on the edges of an actual romantic relationship for weeks and it seemed that Will had tipped them over the edge, just as Hannibal intended. 

Will was the guide for their vessel, if he wanted to steer them or drown them, Hannibal would stay on with him until their last breaths. 

Will lifted his head up to look at Hannibal with furrowed brows. "Do you think it will take more then 30 minutes?" Will asked. 

Hannibal gave him a smile, "that time will just lead us to the first part of many parts." 

Will gave a small sigh, "at least it will be good, if you are making it" Will said, moving to get up from the desk. 

Hannibal was slighting confused by Will's word choice, but maybe it was just a euphemism that he had yet to learn. 

Hannibal waited for Will to walk to him and confirm that he wanted this. "Dr. Lecter, the kitchen is waiting" Will said, pointing towards the door with his head. 

Hannibal frowned, but nodded. Perhaps Will wanted their first time to be in the kitchen, considering how now that he knew about Hannibal's secret he wanted to show that he completely trusted Hannibal by being vulnerable to him when there was knives everywhere? 

Hannibal followed Will willingly into the kitchen, the anticipation building through his senses. 

Will gave Hannibal an expectant look, "do you have all the ingredients?" he asked, sitting on the stool. 

"Ingredients?" Hannibal asked, fully confused now. "Yes, for the egg, pie thing-- the quicky" Will said, also confused by Hannibal's confusion. 

"A quicky? Are you talking about a quiche?" Hannibal asked, his expression best described as disgruntled. 

"Yes! I didn't know what the pronunciation was, but yes that" Will said, his eyes starting to crinkle from the slow smile filling his face. 

"Oh no Dr. Lecter, you didn't think I wanted an actual quicky. Oh my god" Will said, unable to stop laughs from escaping his mouth. 

Hannibal eyed the knife to his left, this would certainly be an excusable reason to stab Will.

"No, no, I'll stop, fine" Will conceded, laughs still continuing even after noticing Hannibal looking at the knife and his hand flexing. 

"It's not funny, Will" Hannibal cooly stated, with a pointed look to the laughing man. 

He moved to the refrigerator to get the ingredients for the apparent quiche he would be making for the insufferable boy that would not cease his laughing. 

"I am so sorry Hannibal, I didn't mean to lead you on with my mispronunciation" Will whispered behind Hannibal, placing his chin on Hannibal's shoulder and his arms covering Hannibal's. 

"I would be inclined to believe you, if your voice did not sound so sarcastic" Hannibal replied, allowing himself to lean into the warm presence of Will's body. 

"I can make it up to you" Will said, licking a stripe down Hannibal's ear. "After you're done with the quiche."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the comments and kudos!


	5. Hannibal Buys Will a Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal buys Will a present

He was a hunter, a natural born predator. He reveled in the thrill of getting his prey at his mercy, right into his hands. 

Will preferred a softer technique. He liked to lure his victims in, just like he lured the fish that Hannibal would later cook for them. 

He felt out of place here. Fishing rods haphazardly placed, the strong smell of fish and the sea overwhelming his senses. 

It was a place Will would enjoy. Broken, rustic, comforting, Hannibal would assume that would be a feeling Will would place with this shop. 

To Hannibal, it was anything but. He tried to not curl his nose unpleasantly as he looked around the shop, while the owner glared at him from where he sat. 

Possibly it was Hannibal's mistake to wear a three piece suit while on the search for a surprise gift for Will, but only possibly. 

Will had been out all day doing work for Jack, so Hannibal knew Will would be antsy when he would come for his now official therapist appointment. 

He was on the cusp of taking Will as his, fleeing away with him and from this life. If getting him gifts helped, then that would be acceptable. 

Hannibal tried to convince himself that he was not just doing this because he loved to see Will's smile and shock that someone cared for him. 

"Do you recommend this rod for frequent uses?" Hannibal questioned the owner. "Yes" the owner gave with a curt reply. 

Hannibal nodded, clenching his fist so that he would not be tempted to murder the owner for his rudeness, he would wait to do that later if it needed to be done. 

"I will take one then" Hannibal nodded, towards the rod he was sure Will would like. 

"Hey, I got caught up in the case and-- what's this?" Will asked, pausing halfway when he saw Hannibal holding a long, thin box with a bow on it. 

"For you" Hannibal said, offering him the long box. Will gave a questioning look to Hannibal the entire time he lifted the lid up. 

His eyes lit up when he saw a fishing rod, quickly looking up at Hannibal. "You got me this?" Will asked, a small smile on his face. 

"I did" Hannibal responded, a pleased look on his face as he looked at Will. 

Will set the rod to the side and came up to Hannibal quickly. Hannibal was caught by surprise when he felt Will wrap his arms around Hannibal and squeeze gently.

Will's head rested on Hannibal's shoulder, his curls touching Hannibal's chin. Hannibal placed his arms around Will as well, allowing himself to relax in the calming feeling of Will holding him. 

"Thank you" Will whispered, not moving his head from its position. "You are welcome dear Will" Hannibal whispered back, placing his hand gently on the back of Will's neck.


	6. Sharing a Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will, have to share a bed

"I sweat. A lot" Will warned, looking at the bed he and Hannibal would apparently be sharing for the night. 

They had been called down by Jack during their therapy session, that wasn't technically a therapy session, to a location five hours away. 

Hours after the crime scene, the snow was starting to fall, thick pieces coating their clothes and lashes. 

"Alright, we'll all sleep it off and head back first thing in the morning" Jack said to them, bidding them a hasty good night. 

Hannibal politely stood by Will at the front desk, who was pleading for a room with two beds. 

"I am sorry sir, but we only have a single room" the receptionist told a disbelieving Will again. 

Will sighed and agreed to the room, his exhaustion from a long day of teaching, to a tiring evening of being inside a twisted killers mind, forcing him to concede. 

"I'm sorry about this" Will waved his hand around, a tired sigh leaving his lips as he ran a hand over his face. 

"No worries, we will make do with what we have" Hannibal warmly told Will, hoping that his calmness would ease the obvious stress that was recoiling off of Will. 

Will gave an unconvincing nod, staring grimly at the bed. "I sweat. A lot" he told Hannibal, giving him a sideways glance. 

Hannibal nodded, "that's alright. You might find that if you have a nightmare, I may be able to help" Hannibal told him, staring directly at him as he spoke. 

Will gave a slight nod, opting to avoid eye contact as he awkwardly shuffled to his usual side of the bed. 

"Are you alright if I take this side?" Will asked, setting his glasses on the side table. "Of course" Hannibal told him, gracefully taking his coat off. 

"I am afraid I do not have any night clothes" Hannibal unnecessarily noted. Will looked up and gave a small chuckle, "I am afraid I am in the same boat as you Doctor" Will said, with a lighthearted mocking tone. 

Hannibal looked up at him, a soft smile playing on his face. "I am choosing to ignore your obvious mocking tone." 

"I'm disappointed you're ignoring it" Will cheekily said, unable to help himself as he lifted the covers up. Hannibal gave him a full smile this time, stopping the undoing of the buttons on his vest. 

"I'm going to go brush my teeth" Will said, bumping his shoulder gently against Hannibal's. Hannibal whispered an alright, watching Will as he retreated into the bathroom. 

Hannibal finished the rest of his undressing and set it tidily on a chair, leaving his undershirt and boxers on as he got into the bed. His nose slightly curled as he felt the low thread count of the sheets against his skin. The blanket prickled against his legs as he spread it over himself. 

He watched as Will exited, similarly dressed or as undressed as Hannibal was. "All finished?" Hannibal politely asked, tracing all of Will's movements. 

"Yes" Will said, sitting down onto the bed and straightening himself so that he was laying down. Hannibal noticed how Will didn't even flinch when the blanket touched his bare skin. 

"What?" Will asked, looking over at Hannibal. "Nothing" Hannibal said, an unconvincingly look on his face. Will hummed disbelievingly, straightening the pillow and trying to find a comfortable position. 

"I will go brush my teeth now as well," Will hummed, covering his eyes with his arms. Hannibal finished quickly, eager to be with Will, but not as eager to spend the night in a lumpy bed and a scratchy blanket. 

"You're back, Doctor Lecter" Will said, removing his arm from his face and looking at Hannibal up and down. 

"I haven't seen you in this state before, even when I had dropped in unexpectedly" Will told Hannibal, watching him as he slowly sat down onto the bed. 

"Well I was more prepared then, with my robe and actual nightclothes" Hannibal replied, giving a light smile to Will. 

"Such a fancy robe" Will mumbled, his voice rough with sleep and his eyes burning as he kept them open. His gaze did not quite meet Hannibal's when he spoke, but he met his eyes and caught the smile that Hannibal gave him. 

"It is, I think you would like it" Hannibal responded, a confident look on his face. "Is that a proposition, Doctor" Will asked, suddenly more alert then he had been all night. 

"If you would like it to be" Hannibal said to him, turning his body over to face him, his brow slightly raised. 

"I would" Will replied, his response coming after a while of deliberation. Hannibal's eyebrow raised even more so, genuinely surprised that Will had been so easily receptive to his courting words. 

"That is good to know" Hannibal told him, tilting his body so that half his body was covering Will's. 

Will normally would have flinched from such contact, but something with Hannibal was different. He allowed Hannibal to touch him, whether it was a slight caress on the back or him grasping the side of Will's head. 

Hannibal's touches were often intimate, and this was no different. The part of his body that Will could feel was warm and solid. Hannibal was careful to not hurt Will or make him feel like he was trapped. 

Will shifted his body so that Hannibal was now fully on top of him, his bangs falling onto Will's forehead. Hannibal lifted his body so he wouldn't hurt Will, but Will pressed his back so that he remained still. "I'm fine" Will told him, his eyes shutting close as he lay in Hannibal's embrace. 

"You're sleepy, I should move" Hannibal whispered, his hands brushing through Will's hair. "Move when I fall asleep" Will told him, one eye opening to address Hannibal. 

Hannibal mumbled an okay against Will's neck, pressing small kisses on Will's neck. Will lifted his neck into Hannibal's lips, a soft moan leaving his mouth. Hannibal smiled, stopping the kisses so that Will could get proper sleep. 

"I'm going to be all sweaty, we both are so warm" Will said, his eyes still shut. "It would do good for this motel if they had to throw out the sheets and the blanket" Hannibal replied. Will let out a chuckle, "not up to your taste?" Will asked, already knowing the answer. 

"Not quite" Hannibal replied, "I will say this makes up for it" he added, looking at Will's face. Will opened his eyes and smiled, "I knew you'd be a big sap." 

"You've thought about me like this?" Hannibal asked with a pleased smirk. "Overactive imagination" Will replied, hoping his nonchalant look would knock the smirk off Hannibal's face. It did, much to Will's amusement, but he did enjoy the cuddles that he received from Hannibal, as he drifted off to sleep.


	7. Secret Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-fall Will and Hannibal, attend a party and are in a secret relationship.

"Who is that?" the woman asked, her name was Angela, Will recalled. She was seductively sipping her wine, her bright red lips clinging to the edge of the champagne flute, as she stared directly past Will's shoulder to a certain individual that caught her eye. 

Will, did not even need to turn around to know who she must be talking about. The man in question was impeccably dressed, a three piece suit clinging to his body tastefully, his grey, blond hair swept to perfection. 

Will, gave her the attention she was seeking, turning around to view the man, who seemed to know to look up. A twinkle was in his eye as he looked at Will, and raised his wine glass, sipping slowly and looking at Will, over the wine glass. 

Will smiled privately to Hannibal, before turning back around to Angela, who seemed flustered, as she assumed it was her Hannibal had been enraptured with. 

"I'm unsure" he lied, taking a larger sip of his drink. He heard Hannibal, before he felt him. A large hand was placed on his back, the man standing close to him as he addressed them. 

"Hello, Doctor Alighieri" Hannibal greeted, his voice as sweet as the wine he held in his hand. 

"Hello, Professor" Will replied, purposefully opting to not use the man's fake last name. Hannibal raised his brow, barely noticeable the woman across from them, but Will could see the questioning of Will's antics. 

"How rude of me, how do you do?" Hannibal asked Angela, reaching forward to press a kiss on her smooth, sun kissed skin. 

Angela looked at him under hooded eyes, a dazzling smile on her lips. "I must be forward and say that you look quite ravishing, professor." 

Hannibal gave her a buttery smooth smile, his eyes crinkling at her comment. "Ravishing" Will whispered, a smirk etched on his face as he took a measured sip. Angela gave Will a brief glance, but turned all of her attention back to Hannibal, as if he was a light and she was the moth attracted to it. 

Hannibal looked at Will, his smirk reaching his eyes. Will blinking innocently at him, dragging his tongue over his bottom lip. Angela was unaware of the flirtatious glancing between the two man, too oblivious, or maybe too focused on the enticing man. 

"I must ask you to excuse us, Angela, Dr. Alighieri and I, have matters to discuss" Hannibal politely said, his entire attention on Will as he bid farewell to the women. 

"Oh, of course" she said, flabbergasted by the fact that the man was leaving so quick. 

Hannibal and Will, glided though the party, weaving in and out of the guests, Hannibal's hand possessively placed on Will's back as a pretense for making sure they did not lose each other, as they made their way to the balcony 

"You opted to not use our shared last name when introducing us" Hannibal said, bracketing Will against the railing. The railing was a touch too painful for Will, as he stared intently into Hannibal's eyes. 

"It's not really shared, if it's not even our real last name" Will pointed out, taking Hannibal's drink from his hand and downing it in one sip. 

"You've been naughty, Doctor Alighieri" Hannibal whispered, his lips grazing Will's ear, slightly biting down on the flesh. 

"Oh, Professor Alighieri, I just wanted you to become acquainted with an admirer without me being in the way" Will responded, his hand placed on Hannibal's chest. 

"You could never be in the way dear Will" Hannibal whispered, his lips grazing Will's, a silent question to Will. 

Will answered with a surge of energy, his delicate lips pressing into Hannibal's. He was on his tip toes, both his hands gripping Hannibal's vest as he pulled in the other man closer to him. 

"We should probably return, you are the guest of honor, Doctor Alighieri" Will said, smirking up at the other man. 

"I never did get your last name, Professor" Angela asked, her gaze darkened. "Alighieri" Hannibal said, his smile grand as he saw the shock and disappointment on her face when she made the connection between him and Will.


	8. Hannibal Reads to Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal reading to Will

“Any good?” Will asked, eyeing the book in Hannibal’s lap. He had been fidgeting in the bed they shared for a while, unable to find a comfortable position. He was tired, but not tired enough to comfortably dose off. 

Hannibal looked over at Will, a small smile on his face as he gazed over Will’s face, his eyes drooping and his face covered in his usual scruff. “It’s adequate for a bedtime read” Hannibal told him, reaching his hand to tousle Will’s hair. Will held Hannibal by the wrist, leaving the other mans hand in his hair; a comforting touch and a source of stability. 

Hannibal smiled fully at Will, his eyes gleaming as he looked at Will’s face. The initiation of touch from Will used to be a rarity, but now he offered it subconsciously, aching to touch Hannibal, as much as Hannibal craved to touch him. 

“Would you like to read with me?” Hannibal asked, his thick accent bathing Will in it’s soothing sound. “Yes” Will replied, lifting the covers off of himself and standing on his knees, looming over Hannibal. Hannibal looked up at Will, reaching his hand up to caress Will’s face, dragging his thumb over Will’s parted lips. Will pressed a featherlight kiss on his thumb, a teasing smile on his face. 

Hannibal lifted the book off his lap, spreading his legs so that Will could fit in between them. Will put one leg in-between Hannibal’s thighs, the other placed exteriorly. He reached down so that their hands were interlaced. Will lifted their conjoined hands, smiling down at Hannibal, who was sharing an amused look with him. “Will we be doing reading tonight?” Hannibal asked, gently squeezing Will’s hands. 

“In due time, Doctor” Will said, his smile tantalizing, but he set himself down on Hannibal’s thighs, Hannibal quickly reaching to place a gentle hand on Will’s back. Will bent down, murmuring a love you against Hannibal’s lips. “Love you too Will” Hannibal responded, enjoying the languid kiss they shared. 

Eventually they separated, Hannibal chasing Will’s lips as he pulled away. “I thought we were going to read, Hannibal” Will said cheekily, “you’re a menace” Hannibal replied, twirling one of Will’s curls in his fingers. 

Will moved so that his back was resting against Hannibal’s chest, his head draped on Hannibal’s shoulder and angled so that he could press small kisses on the bare neck that was presented to him. Hannibal placed the book in Will’s lap, reading softly into Will’s ear. The graceful words and sounds, lulled Will into a half sleep, his ears trained to pick up Hannibal’s words, but his eyes shut as he enjoyed how they draped him like a blanket. 

“Time for sleep, darling” Hannibal whispered, pressing a kiss onto Will’s temple and nudging his sides lightly. Will let out a moan of protest, but unraveled his legs that had become entwined with Hannibal’s as he was read to. His back pressed into the mattress, a relieved sigh leaving his mouth when Hannibal placed an arm over his stomach and kissed him briefly on the lips. 

“Night” Will murmured, squeezing Hannibal’s fingers gently. “Goodnight” Hannibal whispered back, kissing Will’s cheek one last time before they fell asleep.


	9. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double date with Brian and Jimmy, where Hannibal and Will try to escape and it does not go well

"So we have been invited for a double date?" Hannibal asked, serving Will his whiskey and setting his own wine on the kitchen counter. 

"No, no. It's not a double date. We're just third and fourth wheeling" Will replied, gulping his whiskey down and setting it roughly on the counter. "Sorry" Will mumbled, looking at the glass to make sure it wasn't cracked. 

"Your apologies are unnecessary Will" Hannibal told him, putting his hand over Will's and making him pause his fussing of the glass. 

Will slowly looked up at Hannibal, his eyes first trailing from their hands, to Hannibal's chest, and then meeting his eyes. Will pursed his lips, a hesitant smile peeking through. 

"So can you come?" Will asked, his brows raised as he looked at the other man. "Of course, anything for you Will" Hannibal told him, giving Will a genuine smile. 

Will nodded and looked down, moving himself from the counter and starting to pace the kitchen, Hannibal tracing all of his movements as he sipped his wine. 

Will tightened his tie, pulling at the collar and running his hands down his dress shirt to press the wrinkles that had already been taken away from his earlier ironing of his clothes. 

He sighed at his reflection, dreading the impending double, no not a double date, it was just two friends going out with a couple. That's it. 

Will sighed for what felt like the millionth time as he stared at his reflection in the restaurant door, before pushing it open. He was taken to a booth where Price, Zeller, and Hannibal were already seated, making small talk. 

The evening started off fine enough. Small talk made, all of them dancing around the brutality of their jobs at the BU. 

He assumed Brian and Jimmy were doing their best to include him and Hannibal, but he could tell they were completely consumed with each other. Feeding the other with their forks, nudging each others shoulders. Little looks of adoration. 

Will gave Hannibal an awkward smile. He wondered if it would be rude to leave Hannibal here and escape out of the restaurant through the bathroom. 

It seemed that Hannibal could read his mind because he squeezed Will's knee gently, but firm enough so that he could not move it without applying pressure. 

Will decided he would offer the second best thing to escaping by himself and to his dogs. "Want to ditch them through the bathroom?" Will asked, with a crooked smile, looking at Hannibal with a flutter of his lashes. 

Hannibal's eyes trailed from Will's quirked lips, to his twinkling eyes and gave a nod. A soft smile placed on his face as he glanced at the couple and back to Will. 

"If you will excuse us, Will and I need to go to the bathroom" Hannibal told the couple. "Sure" Brian said smiling, turning back to look at Jimmy. 

"What are your exact plans?" Hannibal asked Will as they made their way into the dimly lit bathroom. 

"No plan really Doctor, just getting away from the overly consumed couple" Will said, throwing a grin over his shoulder as he surveyed the window in front of him. 

"We can easily get out" Will said, lifting the latches to the window. Before Will could make another move, the dreadful wailing of an alarm crescendoed into their ears. 

"Fuck" Will cursed, pressing his palms into his hands. The alarm triggered the sprinklers, water soaking through their semi-formal clothes. 

"I don't we will easily be getting out" Hannibal said to Will, his expression still calm despite the fact his suit had been soaked in sprinkler water.

Will looked at Hannibal and despite himself couldn't help but laugh. He was soon accompanied by Hannibal, soft laughs leaving his lips as he stared at Will. 

Will softly gazed back at Hannibal, water dripping from his hair down to his face. His curls were matted on his forehead, and certain dragged in front of his eyes. 

Hannibal tentatively reached forward to brush the wet strands away from Will's eyes, his fingers lingering onto Will's burning skin. 

Will's lips parted as he looked at Hannibal, placing his hands on top of Hannibal's. "This technically counts as kissing in the rain" Will muttered, stepping closer to the other man. 

"We are not kissing yet" Hannibal told him, his face holding the same loving look Brian and Jimmy had been giving each other earlier. 

"Yet" Will whispered against Hannibal's lips, smiling as his lips fitted over the other mans. Hannibal softly kissed Will back, both of his hands cradling Will's head as their lips moved over each others. 

Will felt himself breathing softly into Hannibal's mouth, pushing himself closer and closer to Hannibal. 

"You guys really tried to escape out the window to get away from us?" Zeller asked the two soaking wet men who were holding hands and grinning to each other. 

"Yes" Hannibal said nodding to the other couple.


	10. Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal calls Will sweetheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the sweet compliments and words of encouragement! I appreciate all of it<3

"Hey do you mind washing my coat, I accidentally spilled oil on it" Will asked Hannibal, as he dried the dishes Hannibal was handing to him. 

"Of course sweetheart, just put it in the pile" Hannibal responded, his arm reaching past Will's body to set a plate down. 

"Sweetheart?" Will questioned, an amused smile on his face. His back still to Hannibal's as he dragged a dishtowel across the wet plate, his head tilted slightly to view Hannibal's face. 

"Do you not like being called that?" Hannibal asked, his tone was light, but his face instantly became guarded. 

"You could call me anything and I'd probably like it" Will honestly told Hannibal, setting the plate down and wrapping his arms around Hannibal's middle. He buried his face into Hannibal's dress shirt, his arm muscles moving gently on Will's face as he continued to wash the dishes. 

"I will keep that in mind" Hannibal told Will after some time, leaning back into Will's warm body. 

"Mhm" Will tiredly hummed, placing absentminded kisses on Hannibal's clothed shoulder.

"I can finish up, you go upstairs, get changed" Hannibal offered, turning his head to the side to press a kiss on Will's temple. The smell of nature and something so distinctly Will flooded Hannibal's senses as he breathed in Will's scent. 

"I'm fine here" Will replied, smiling onto Hannibal's shirt. "Unless you want me to go" Will teasingly whispered into the other mans ear. 

"Never" Hannibal whispered back, rubbing his cheek softly against the side of Will's face. Will pressed open mouthed kisses on Hannibal's skin, before moving so that he was now facing Hannibal. 

Enveloped between Hannibal's body and the counter, as the man stared lovingly down at Will. Will placed his hand on the side of Hannibal's face, as he laced his fingers through Will's curly hair. 

"Love you... sweetheart" Will said, a teasing grin laced on his face as he lifted his brow up to Hannibal. 

"Such a cunning boy" Hannibal breathily whispered to Will, pressing his lips fully over Will's.


	11. My Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal make it their mission to say "my husband" constantly.   
> Just a shameless reason to write about married Will and Hannibal, them kissing, eskimo kisses, and Will teasing Hannibal.

" _My husband_ " It felt like Hannibal's ears were ringing when he first heard Will address him as that in a public environment. Hannibal's movements faltered, his glass half raised as he looked at Will, the other man staring straight ahead at the guest they were speaking to. 

From there on, it felt like a competition to sprinkle in those words as often as they could. 

Will did it with a certain air of entitlement. Like calling Hannibal his husband, was him announcing to all that he owned Hannibal. That Hannibal was his thoroughly. Hannibal had no objections, he knew he belonged to Will, just as Will belonged to him. 

His skin prickled, a certain heat arising when Will carved the words out. Will was purposeful, fluttering his lashes, a slight drawl to his words. Sometimes he would look at Hannibal. Smug as he said " _my husband_ " with the delectable lips moving around the words, knowing how Hannibal loved to devour them and him. 

Often he would say the words and not look at Hannibal, knowing the effect he had on the other man, knowing that by ignoring Hannibal's eyes he would later be held into the mattress, Hannibal holding his neck, lightly or with a harsh touch depending on the mood, forced to look into Hannibal's eyes as he rocked into Will's body. 

Hannibal drinking him in, as they communicated everything they felt for each other though their eyes and touches. Hannibal's name and the words "I love you" the only things on Will's lips, a teasing " _my husband_ " added, knowing Hannibal could not resist. 

Hannibal was less tactful in this area. He was pretentious and entitled no matter what he was speaking, but the way he said " _my husband"_ was so prideful that even the people being told this felt like they were intruding on something private, something holy. 

Hannibal was soft, whispering the words into Will's neck as he greeted him, pressing light, caring kisses from Will's neck to his lips. Will was jagged, rough in his actions, while Hannibal was careful, surgical in all of his. 

" _My husband_ " he would say, his eyes glinting in happiness as he looked at the man who was his. Connected with one another not by the rings on their fingers, but the scars, words, and emotions they both shared. 

Will was stalling in the doorway, not completely ready to reenter the dining room, filled with the pompous guest Hannibal associated himself with. He lingered, his ears perking up as he heard the velvety voice of his husbands. 

" _My husband,_ is an excellent fisher. Patient, calm, always knows what bait to use, what tactic is needed to get the fish on the line" Hannibal proudly told his guests, knowing the truth of his words went beyond the literal. 

Will felt his lips moving into a smile, the way that Hannibal talked of him, loved him was something Will barely grasped, knowing that he was the center of Hannibal's world. He turned swiftly back into the kitchen, setting himself down on the kitchen island. "Mylimasis?" Hannibal's clear voice asked, his eyes setting on Will's slightly slouched figure. 

Will turned to look at Hannibal, his smile still on his face. "I love you" Will whispered, placing his forehead on top of Hannibal's, his eyes shut. " _My husband_ " Will added, fluttering his eyes open as he looked into Hannibal's. 

Hannibal smiled at him, rubbing his nose gently against Will's. Will leaned forward to press a kiss onto Hannibal's lips, taking Hannibal's breath away and so much more. "I love you too, _my dear husband_ " Hannibal responded, wetting his lips as he kissed Will gently. Will reached up to tangle his fingers into Hannibal's, gently massaging his scalp as he languidly kissed _his husband_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this, love reading your lovely comments<3


	12. Another Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tries to make Hannibal jealous because Hannibal wasn't paying attention to him

Will looked over the another mans shoulder, his eyes catching with the man he actually wished he was with. 

The man holding Will in his arms, as they swayed to the classical music was insistent. Buttering Will up, nudging drinks into Will's hands, complimenting him on his words, looks. 

Will would normally turn away from this, he had no interests in others that were outside his group of friends, well co-workers, but that line became blurred as Will opened himself up. 

Will thrived under the attention of Hannibal, except tonight the mans eyes and words had been everywhere but on him. 

Will was bitter. He was so used to Hannibal's admiration, that without it he felt weak; unwanted. 

No amount of sweet words could compare to Will's name falling out of Hannibal's mouth, treated so delicately, like a vow.

He let himself be clumsily buttered, wishing it was Hannibal brushing words on him like he would a glaze. 

Will let himself be led onto the dance floor, the mans arms not nearly as sturdy or broad as Hannibal's. 

Will shook his head, trying to get the thoughts of Hannibal out of his mind. He rested his chin on the man's shoulder, surveying the crowd. 

His eyes drifted and led him to the sight he wanted. He was surprised to see that Hannibal's eyes were already on him, a navy blue suit adorning his body. His grey, blonde hair complimented by the color he had chosen.

Hannibal's eyes were guarded as he watched Will being swayed by one of his guest, watching as the man trailed his hands from Will's middle, to his lower back, watched as the man whispered how beautiful Will was and how he couldn't wait to take him home. 

Hannibal watched as Will didn't reply, just stared right back him, challenging Hannibal into doing something about the position they were in. 

Hannibal took a deep breath, pridefully thinking this must have been Will's plan all along. He strutted to the dancing men, his eyes gleaming and glued onto Will. 

"Excuse me, may I borrow Will for a dance?" Hannibal's thick voice promptly asked. The man looked between Will and Hannibal, his brows furrowed. He saw how Will looked at Hannibal with parted lips, his brows raised as if he was beckoning Hannibal. 

The man nodded, deciding it would be best to let the host have what he wanted. 

Hannibal nodded graciously and took Will in his arms. Will allowed himself to be swayed away from the man who had been with him all night, allowed his body to relax against Hannibal's, and to look into the smug face. 

"Dear Will, if you wanted a dance you could have asked me" Hannibal said, his sharp teeth bared to Will. "Where's the fun in that, Doctor Lecter" Will asked, brow arched. 

"You look ravishing Will" Hannibal told Will, looking appreciatively at the man in his arms. Will hummed, moving his body closer to Hannibal's. "I think that would best describe you" Will whispered into Hannibal's ears, tracing his tongue down Hannibal's ear.

"It would be rude to leave my own party" Hannibal said to Will, not even convincing himself. "We're not at your house, it doesn't matter if they stay here and we leave" Will replied, his eyes steady on Hannibal's. 

"You make a good point" Hannibal said, smiling down at Will. Will reached forward, giving a chaste kiss on Hannibal's lips, a moan escaping his lips as he finally had all of Hannibal's attention on him and only him.


	13. Slow Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will fixes up a radio and dances with Hannibal to "Roll With It" by Steve Winwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Carol for the request of Hannibal and Will dancing to Steve Winwood's "Roll with it", I didn't really know this song, so I'm sorry if it doesn't fulfill what you wanted.

Will leaned over the radio he had picked up earlier, tuning it and attempting to find a station that wasn't covered in static. 

Hannibal entered the dimly lit room, smiling as he saw Will hunched over a radio, his curls falling over his face. 

"What do you have here?" Hannibal smooth voice asked, walking so that he was behind Will and able to rest his chin on Will's shoulder. 

Will turned his head slightly, nestling his face against Hannibal's hair. "A radio" Will grumbled, turning back to focus his attention on the metallic junk in front of him.

Hannibal traced his hand down WIll's arm, resting it over Will's hand and leaving it there. His smooth fingers gently placed over Will's rougher skin.

"I hear something that is slightly clear" Hannibal whispered into Will's ear, sending a slight shiver through Will's body as he leaned back closer into Hannibal's body. 

"You must be really straining your ears" Will said, laughing slightly. Hannibal pressed his nose against Will's jaw, causing a new bout of laughter to leave Will's mouth from the ticklish feeling. 

"There's a train goin' by the highway" Will murmured, swaying lightly against Hannibal's body, taking Hannibal's arms so that they wrapped around him. 

Hannibal hummed into Will's neck, his eyes fluttering shut as he breathed in Will's scent that he had grown to love, no matter how atrocious it was to his senses. 

Will turned around in Hannibal's arms, looking intently into Hannibal's eyes. He dragged his hand across Hannibal's face, resting his thumb on the side of Hannibal's lip. 

"I don't know what's got into me. All I know is I've got to be free" Will whispered against Hannibal's lips, both their eyes still open as they peered into each other's souls. 

They were silent for a while, slowly swaying to the music, completely enamored in each other. 

"You and me, just roll with it, baby, Come on and just roll with it, baby" Will drawled, loving how Hannibal's eyes darkened, his lips curling into a lustful smile when he heard Will's voice. 

"Love you" Will told Hannibal, pressing his lips and body onto Hannibal's, making both men stumble into each other, gripping tightly as they steadied themselves with smiles against each other's lips.


	14. Buying a Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want that dog" Will whispered. Hannibal looked fondly at Will, "you want every dog."

"I want that dog" Will whispered, eyes laser focused on the Bernedoodle that was playing around in the shelter. Hannibal looked fondly at Will, "you want every dog."

Will gave a grin to Hannibal, before turning back to look at the dog. "Well, yes. But I really want this dog at the present moment" Will said, fluttering his lashes as he looked back at Hannibal, eyes wide, and brow raised. 

"Will you be saying please, to get what you want?" Hannibal asked, already inclined to buy the dog for Will, regardless of if Will asked nicely or not. Will saying please would just get the deed done quicker. 

"Pretty please" Will asked in a breathy purr, knowing the effects of his words on his partner. 

"You know I love it when you use your manners, Will" Hannibal responded. "You like me no matter how I am. Rude or polite" Will pointed out. 

"I simply love you" Hannibal responded to Will, eyes glistening as he looked over Will. "I simply love you as well" Will replied, "especially if we go and buy this dog" Will innocently added. 

"Of course, my love" Hannibal said, lacing his hands with Will's, bringing it up to press a kiss on the scar littered skin. 

Will shyly looked down at their interlaced hands, before looking back up and reaching forward to press a small kiss on the corner of Hannibal's mouth. He lingered there, inhaling Hannibal's scent and the feeling of Hannibal's smooth skin against his chapped lips. 

"I love this dog so much" Will said, cuddling with their new dog on the sofa. His socked feet tucked under his legs, as the dog lay its head on Will's lap. 

"I'm glad" Hannibal replied, setting himself down next to Will. Will reached over and laced a hand through Hannibal's hair, just like he was to the dog with his other hand. Hannibal enjoyed the feeling of Will massaging his scalp, his blunt nails scratching lightly. 

Soon the other dogs joined them, Hannibal pretending to be annoyed when one of them set itself on his lap.


	15. I'm Not Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal worries that Will is going to leave him after the fall.

Hannibal was hesitant in their touches. Prior to the fall and even now he still would give fleeting touches, holding the back of wills neck, cupping his bearded cheeks.

Will would look up at Hannibal each time, eyes fluttering shut as he allowed himself to finally revel in Hannibal's touch. Reaching up to place his hand over Hannibal's, keeping them connected.

As they slept, Will was prone to moving into Hannibal's space. Laying on top of the older man, limbs tangled, sheets pulled to the side as they heat from both of their bodies placed a sheer shine on Will's skin.

Hannibal was controlling, liked moving things to place them the way he wanted things. Will noticed a couple months in since their fall, that Hannibal let himself be guided by Will, let Will initiate all the touches, never allowing himself to take from Will.

Hannibal had become accustomed to Will leaving, to using Hannibal for his needs. Each time Will would leave for work or the store, Hannibal would have a lingering thought that maybe this was the time that Will would finally leave. A last scar to place on Hannibal.

After months of Will always returning, his face lighting up as he saw Hannibal, as they settled into a routine of helping finish each other's task, Hannibal's doubts began to fade. Only a slight thrum of fear left.

"You never lay on top of me" Will muttered one night. It was well past 2 am, the night dark and cold as they lay side by side. Will had woken up to the sound of Hannibal getting up and then settling back in besides Will.

"I don't want you to feel like you're trapped" Hannibal responded, moving a stray curl off of Will's face and petting it to the side.

Will gripped onto Hannibal's wrist, turning himself to fully look at the man. "I never feel trapped with you. I feel safe, most like myself with you" Will told him honestly.

Hannibal's lips parted as he began to form his words, before he paused for a moment. "I fear that one day you'll leave" Hannibal admitted.

Will froze, eyes casting down. He moved his body closer to Hannibal's, placing a cold hand on Hannibal's bare shoulder.

"I'm not leaving" Will said fiercely, staring directly into Hannibal's eyes. Hannibal laced his fingers through Will's hair.

"And if it helps, because it certainly would help me. Can you just lay on top of me? Move me as you want me?" Will asked Hannibal. 

Hannibal shifted them so he was on top of Will, his body pressing into Will's. Will looked into Hannibal's eyes, a smile lingering on his lips. 

"Is this what you wanted?" Hannibal asked. "Yes" Will whispered, tilting his chin and baring his neck to Hannibal. "Excellent. It's what I wanted as well" Hannibal told Will, connecting their lips.


	16. Professor Graham and His Hot Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wants to keep Hannibal a secret
> 
> Light smut-- Bottom Hannibal, Top Will, Semi-Public Sex, Rough Sex

Professor Graham's room was bathed in darkness, the only light emitted was from the projector that he was aggressively clicking through. His students clambering to write down every word he was saying, along with the descriptions from the photos of the crime scenes. 

His room suddenly was filled with brief light from the opening door, that was quickly shut. Will paused, glaring at the man who had entered in his classroom, carrying two bags with him. The man raised a finger to his lip, giving an apologetic look to Will as he settled himself down into an open seat. 

Will rolled his eyes, before continuing. His tone snappish as he worked to regain the attention from his students. 

"I need two pages of a detailed profiling of who you think the killer could be on my desk next class" Will demanded, pushing his glasses closer to his face. 

Will had his back to his classroom in front of his desk, waiting to hear the sharp footsteps of his husbands shoes. "What are you doing here" Will asked, slowly turning around to the man, brows raised. 

"I came to bring you your lunch that you forgot" Hannibal's smooth voice responded, setting the bag onto Will's desk. His arm that had reached to set the lunch down, brushing against Will's side. 

Will looked down to the ground, before sighing as he looked up at his husband. "Thank you" he murmured, briefly placing his hand on top of Hannibal's. "Now leave before my remaining students start wondering who you are" Will impolitely told Hannibal. 

"Is that really such a bad thing?" Hannibal asked with a smile on his face, as he fondly looked at Will. "Yes, very bad" Will responded, making his way over to his side of the desk. 

"As you wish, my dear husband" Hannibal conspiratorially whispered to Will. 

* * *

"Professor Graham" Hannibal greeted, smiling down at his husband. "Doctor Lecter" Will drawled, confusion written on his face as he looked Hannibal up and down from where he was sitting. 

"I made sure to come before your classes, you cannot fuss over my appearance here in your classroom right now" Hannibal told Will. Will opened his mouth and then shut it, "fine" he huffed, settling himself back into his chair. 

Hannibal looked at Will in victory, walking around his desk and settling himself in front of Will. Will's eyes lingered on Hannibal's legs, before forcing his eyes to meet his husbands. Will reached forward to hold Hannibal's hand, tracing his thumb over the ring he had given his husband. 

Hannibal fondly looked at Will, bringing their hands up so that he could press a kiss onto Will's. Will let his eyes flutter shut, a fond smile on his face. "Professor I think it is my time to leave. Students are coming" Hannibal told Will.

Will unhappily opened his eyes, glaring at the door of his classroom. "I'll see you at home Hannibal and I would like it if you call me professor at home tonight as well" Will said, looking at Hannibal slyly. 

Hannibal chucked, "will do" he winked, earning himself a smack on his ass. 

* * *

"Professor please" Hannibal moaned, unable to hide his smirk as he looked at Will with his neck bared, hair in disarray, and hands gripping Will's tweed jacket. 

"I would stop smirking if I were you, Doctor" Will grunted into Hannibal's ear, thrusting purposefully into Hannibal so that he missed his prostate. 

"Will" Hannibal let out, his voice stuttering as Will harshly thrust into him, Will's desk creaking under his weight and Will's thrusts. 

Hannibal spread his legs wider, attempting to angle himself so that his prostate would be stimulated, but Will gripped onto Hannibal's hips, keeping him in place. 

Hannibal let out another filthy moan as Will's fingers dragged against his skin. No doubt leaving marks behind. 

"Professor. Please Will" Hannibal asked against Will's ear, less pompous as he was dragged onto the desk, his clothed back sliding up and down the desk as he was thrust into. 

Will moaned into Hannibal's ear, pressing light kisses that contradicted his harsh thrusts. He groaned against Hannibal's chest, obliging to Hannibal's request once he had come. 

Hannibal patted the presaipartion on his face with his handkerchief, noting the smug look on Will's face as he put his stuff back onto his desk. 

"I'll see you for dinner, professor" Hannibal told Will, biting on Will's ear before he left. "Love you" Will replied, stopping Hannibal from turning around by trapping his arms around the man. "Love you more Will" Hannibal replied, nestling his face into Will's neck. "We can argue about that over dinner" Will replied, pressing one last sweet kiss onto Hannibal's lips. 

* * *

"Professor?" A squeaky voice asked. "Yes?" Will responded, his brows etched in concentration on the file he was looking at. He peered up and noted how most of his students had gathered around his desk. 

"What's going on?" He asked. "We... uh... you should check Tattle Crime" a student offered, a grimace on their face. 

"Wha-?" Will asked, but all of his students were in varying degrees of exiting as quickly as possible out of his classroom. 

Will frowned as he went onto Tattle Crime, an annoyed chuckle leaving his mouth as he looked at the headline. 

_**"Hannibal Lecter, caught leaving Will Graham's classroom disheveled, two years after being framed by Will Graham himself"** _

Following this headline was a picture of Hannibal. His cheeks slightly pink, his bangs falling in front of his eyes, but the biggest clue as to what he had been doing inside of Will Graham's classroom was his rumpled suit, wrinkles all over his coat jacket. 

Will couldn't help but laugh to himself. "Hannibal, you may want to check Tattle Crime" Will told his husband, his laughs transparently reaching Hannibal's ears. Hannibal curiously looked onto his tablet, his chest warming as he heard Will's laugh. 

"Oh" Hannibal said, eyes glancing over the headline and his picture. "It appears I was so wrung out after our session that I missed Miss Lounds taking my picture" Hannibal said in a smug tone. "Yeah right" Will responded. "You wanted your picture taken, so everyone could know who Professor Graham's husband is."

"Possibly" Hannibal replied, lips curling. "Absolute bastard" Will responded, a strong laugh leaving his mouth, excited to see his husband again. 


	17. "I Love You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will keeps saying "I love you" to Hannibal and doesn't realize it. Everyone else is very confused. 
> 
> Set during Season 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer then the other chapters, but I just loved the idea of this. Hope you all enjoy it as well!

"Hey Doctor Lecter, I'm sorry but I cannot make my appointment tonight, Jack wants me on a flight tonight" Will tiredly said into his phone, rubbing his hand over his tired eyes. 

"No matter, I will make an exception to my twenty four hour cancellation policy just for you Will" Hannibal's smooth voice said over the phone. Will felt some of the stress of his day already lessoning as he heard Hannibal speak. 

"Make sure you get some form of rest" Hannibal told him, his voice mildly scolding as he spoke to Will. Will let out a huff of laughter, nodding to himself. "Alright" Will replied, his light laugh filling Hannibal with warmth. 

"Goodnight and good luck Will" Hannibal told him, hearing Jack's booming voice behind Will. "Night, Doctor. Love you" Will replied, hanging up the phone and pocketing it. 

Bev gave Will a questioning smirk, Zeller and Price's eyes were wide as they looked at Will. Jack just ignored what he had just heard. He had to fly his team out for this case, not worry about who Will Graham was saying "I love you too." 

Hannibal looked at his phone, the dead line ringing into his empty kitchen. He was surprised by Will's words, unsure where they sprung from. 

"Do you feel more relaxed" Hannibal asked, placing his hand on the small of Will's back as they walked towards the entrance of Hannibal's office. 

Will tipped his head back to look at Hannibal, a loose smile on his face. "Yes. Watching you as you drew was weirdly therapeutic for me" Will told Hannibal, leaning against the door frame. "As it was for me" Hannibal replied

"We're both deriving pleasure from my therapy" Will said chuckling, head tilted as he surveyed the man in front of him. Hannibal warmly looked at Will, completely entranced by him. 

He wasn't sure if he should address what Will said on the phone the other day, he waited for Will to bring it up, but it seemed Will was not inclined to speak of it. 

"Well goodnight Doctor" Will said, ducking his head down as he smiled. "Goodnight Will" Hannibal replied, disappointed that Will wasn't staying for longer. "Love you" Will murmured, before Hannibal could reply Will had made his way to the exit. 

Hannibal was throughly confused about Will's feelings toward him. 

"This tart is excellent" Alana graciously said to Hannibal, turning to him and giving a smile. Will nodded in agreement, giving a tight lipped smile. 

Hannibal politely nodded to Alana, turning his gaze to Will, who was staring down at his plate as he ate. 

As they finished up, Hannibal and Alana discussing an article published , Hannibal began to clear their plates. 

Will looked up tiredly, mumbling a "thanks, love you" setting his eyes back down to the table . Alana's eyes widened, confusion evident on her features. She looked back and fourth between Will, neither of the men providing her with the information she needed. Hannibal walked out of the dining area, positive that if he were a lesser man he would've dropped all of his plates at Will's feet after hearing those words for a third time from Will. 

Alana let out a cough, earning her a glance from Will. "So when did you and Hannibal strike up a relationship?" she asked. Will's brows furrowed as he looked up at Alana, "we've always had a sort of relationship, even if it is a bit unorthodox" he responded, shrugging at her. Alana was unable to continue her questioning with Hannibal reentering, another round of drinks set in front of them.

"Will, I bought something for the dogs, what time best suits you for me to drop it off?" Hannibal asked over the phone. Will's eyes widened in shock, almost tipping off of the stool he was sitting on, alerting Bev who was front of him reviewing a case file. 

"It's truly nothing" Hannibal replied, voice carrying amusement. "I sincerely doubt that Hannibal. Knowing you, you've just bought my dogs Gucci vests" Will rebuked, running his fingers through his hair. 

Hannibal let out a snort, "I am surprised you know what Gucci is." Will let out a full chortle, Bev watching Will with an amused look. "I do, totally by accident though" he replied cheekily, turning his back to Bev so she wouldn't see the wide, content smile on his face. 

"I am not surprised by that" Hannibal said to Will, continuing their banter. "You really don't need to do this kind of stuff" Will chided, but his tone was light. "I know Will, but it's for the dogs not you, so stop worrying" Hannibal replied. Will chuckled, "you know I can't stop that, but how about tonight?" Will asked. 

"Tonight works, I'll pick you up from the FBI?" Hannibal asked, "that'll be great" Will replied, "thanks again Hannibal, love you" Will told Hannibal, setting his phone down onto the table. 

"Oh my god" Will shouted, staring at Bev in shock. "What?" Bev asked, worried as she looked at Will. "I just said I love you to Doctor Lecter" Will replied. 

"Wait, you haven't noticed that you did that last time as well?" Bev asked, getting up. "Okay we need to talk about this, think about all the other times you may have said "I love you" to Doctor Lecter." Will nodded, grateful that Bev was helping him out and being the calm one for them. 

"Okay so apparently I said it before we left for the case in Atlanta, I must have said it again when I had dinner with him and Alana. She even asked me if we had a relationship. Oh god" he said, grabbing both sides of his face. "Okay it's fine" Bev told him, rubbing his back soothingly. "So that's three times, no big deal" she told him. 

"No big deal Bev? I told my therapist and friend that I loved him three times and he didn't respond back" Will said panicked. 

Bev grimaced to herself, but tried to put on a brave face to Will. "Just talk with him, say it was an accident" she offered. Will sighed and nodded, "right, I can do that" he replied, trying to prep himself for their encounter later on.

"Hello Will" Hannibal greeted, eyes appraising Will as he sat down in his car, his usual tenseness that usually went away around Hannibal, seemed to remain even as he sat in the heat of the car, with Hannibal's smell engulfing them. 

"Hi" Will breathlessly responded, eyes barely glancing at Hannibal before he sunk into the passenger seat. 

"Everything alright?" Hannibal offhandedly asked, aiming for casual as he put the car in drive. "Yeah" Will responded, but his tone and body language did not reassure Hannibal. 

They drove in a strained silence, Hannibal checking frequently over to Will and Will determinedly ignoring Hannibal's looks, instead staring out the window. 

"Will, is everything alright?" Hannibal asked again, the two standing outside of Will's door as he fumbled to put his key into the door. Will glanced down to Hannibal's hand rested on top of his, stopping him from continuing his task. 

Will slowly looked up at Hannibal, his throat bobbing as he made eye contact with Hannibal for the first time that night. Will opened his mouth to give a one worded reply, but the way Hannibal was looking at him so intensely, like Will was divine, his hand spreading warmth through Will's body left Will speechless. His hand faltered, brows creased as he stared at Hannibal, letting Hannibal's emotions wash over him. 

"I love you" Will spoke into the silence, eyes trailing over Hannibal's face. "I guess my subconscious knew before me, but-" he was cut off by Hannibal wrapping his arms around Will, gentle cradling the back of Will's neck. Will stood still for a moment, exuberayting in the steady presence Hannibal offered. Will stood on his toes, one arm wrapped around the back of Hannibal's neck and the other on Hannibal's chest, reaching through his jacket to rest his hand on Hannibal's sweater covered chest. 

"I was surprised when you said it the first time to me over the phone" Hannibal told him, lips close to Will's ear and causing a shiver to run down Will's back. "I didn't even realize I was saying it, any of the times, except this one" Will replied, bringing his head away from Hannibal's shoulder so that he could look the other man in the eye. 

"I'm glad to hear that" Hannibal told him, his hand stroking Will's face. Will let out an embarrassed laugh, hand resting on Hannibal's wrist, making his hand stay in place. "I love you as well" Hannibal told him, face almost giddy as he looked at Will. Will felt himself sink into Hannibal more, lips hovering over Hannibal's before he tripped into Hannibal's embrace, lips clumsily crashing, before Hannibal steadied them. The cold air was bitter on their faces, but Hannibal's mouth was sweet, tongue gliding seamlessly in Will's mouth as Will opened up to him, gripping onto the other man and basking in the moment they shared. Hannibal was equally enthralled, keeping Will as close to him as he could, gently touching him and giving Will all the love he deserved.


	18. High School AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will accidentally crashes into Hannibal Lecter, one of the most influential kids in his high school. Too bad for Hannibal though, because Will could care less about him.

Will ran a hand through his unruly curls, eyes casted down as he walked down the crowded hallways. Shifting his body and recoiling anytime someone accidentally brushed their bodies against Will's. 

His senses were in disarray, mind racing as he picked up on others emotions. Nose itching as he took in all the pheromones rushing out of the fellow teenage bodies. The overwhelming scents, sounds, and smells sent him walking straight into the chest of a taller student, his hands scrambling up to purchase onto the person he had just crashed into. 

His hands grabbed onto a cashmere sweater and a sturdy chest, large, warm hands stabilized Will as his eyes slowly trailed up to the boy holding onto him. 

"I-- I am so sorry" Will scrambled to say, eyes wide as he looked into the boy's face. Sharp features cultivated the boys, no really mans face. His face seemed like it had been carved from marble, only his eyes and mouth were soft as he looked down at Will. 

"It's no worries" the student replied, hands loosening, but not leaving Will's shoulders. Will struggled to look into the depths of his eyes, instead turning his eyes and seeing the misfortunate site of the entire hallway staring at him and the boy in front of him. 

"Oh, everyone is staring at us" Will told the mysterious boy, looking back up at him. "That's alright" the boy said, pulling Will to the side of the hallway so that they were no longer right in the middle. 

Will let himself be guided to the side, but shrugged the boys hand off of him as they stood in front of each other. "Not fond of touch?" the boy asked. Will squinted at him, "sorry, again" was all he ended up saying, turning on his heel to walk away. 

"Wait" the boy said, gently grabbing Will's shoulder. Will shrugged the hand off again, raising his brow to make the boy say what he wanted to say. "Can I have your name?" he asked. Will sighed, "it's Will" he replied. "Just Will?" the boy teasingly asked, Will tried not to roll his eyes, it's "Will Graham." 

The boy nodded, "well Will Graham, I am Hannibal Lecter" the boy told him. "Pretentious" Will replied, eyes going wide when he realized that he had said his thought out loud. "Okay, I'm going to leave now" Will shouted at Hannibal's face, quickly turning on his heel and running down the hallway. 

* * *

"Wait, so you crashed into Hannibal Lecter AND called his name pretentious?" Bev asked in shock, patting Will on the back in a simultaneously comforting and congratulatory way. Will groaned, "stop reminding me." "I think the real travesty is that you didn't know who Lecter was until this morning" Jimmy admonished.

Zeller gave Jimmy a look, telling him to 'shut it' with his eyes. "What? It's a crime to have been in a school for a whole month and not be blessed with the site of Hannibal Lecter" Jimmy said, stealing Bryan's fries off of his plate. 

"I don't care who's around me. If it's not you guys, I'm not going to interact with them" Will grumpily said, stealing Brian's fries that were in Jimmy's hand. "Hey, guys! Those are my fries" Brian grunted, his hands going up in defeat. 

* * *

"Hannibal, is everything alright?" Alana asked, gazing intently at her friend who seemed to be in a different state of mind then his usual self.

"I met Will Graham" he told her as a form of explanation, an arched brow was raised as she took in this information. "I have a couple classes with him. Keeps to himself" she said to him, confused as to why this was effecting Hannibal as much as it was. 

"He's very blunt" Hannibal airily told her, hoping he didn't seem as infatuated as he was already feeling. "He's emotionally unavailable" she responded. Ahh that's probably why Hannibal was so taken by Will. 

"He only hangs out with a few people. I don't think he'd be interested" Alana said to him, gently placing a hand on his forearm. She left out the "I don't think he'd be interested in you" but it was heavily implied in her consoling touch. 

* * *

Will felt eyes on him. A look that trailed up his back and focused on the back of his head, leaving Will to tense his back in agitation. 

The eyes stayed on him throughout the lesson. He immersed himself in note taking, raising his hand in annoyance when his classmates wouldn't know an answer or answered incorrectly. Giving to the point replies, but never looking at anybody as he spoke.

"Will, I think you dropped this" came a voice behind him, the eyes that had been focused on him during the lesson belonged to the person now talking to him. 

"I didn't drop anything and you'd know that considering how you have been watching me all class" Will replied, stuttering at the last word as he turned and saw the esteemed (according to his friends) Hannibal Lecter, who he had, had the unfortune of bumping into and then insulting. 

"I don't mean to be rude" Hannibal told him, his entire persona was confident and smug, and Will knew he was in the wrong for not paying attention while walking, but this guy was ridiculous. 

"Look, I know I bumped into you and I'm sorry about that. Really I am, but that stuff happens all the time to other people and they don't go around bothering the person who bumped into them" Will said to Hannibal with barely concealed frustration. 

"I don't mean to be a bother either" Hannibal said, taken aback that Alana had predicted Will so accurately and that he truly could care less about Hannibal's presence. 

"Well, you're not doing a good job at it" Will said, his words biting as he threw his backpack over his shoulder and walked out of the classroom. 

Hannibal looked at Will's retreating figure, figuring it would be wise to not go and follow. 

* * *

"Will Graham, please report to the principal's office" an efficient voice said over the loud speaker causing a murmur of voices and heads turning to see if Will Graham was in their class. Will lifted his head to look at the loud speaker, taking a heavy breath of air as he heard the chorus of "ooooo's" as he got up. 

Bev gave him an apologetic look, hissing at everyone to "stop being so immature." Will smiled gratefully at her before leaving and walking down the empty hallway. 

Will let out a huff when he saw the one person he didn't want to see. 'You have to be kidding me' he murmured to himself, stopping in front of the smiling Hannibal Lecter. 

"Will, I wanted to apologize and--," "and, you had the main office call my name on the loudspeaker to do that?" Will asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

"Grand gestures are often the best way to show your true feelings to someone "Hannibal responded, despondent as he looked at Will. Will let out a laugh, "I don't like grand gestures." Hannibal's brow lifted in surprise and he nodded. "I can adjust my plans then" he responded, as if this would solve everything. 

Will paused as he looked at Hannibal. "What exactly are your plans? And why are you so interested in me?" he asked, his cold demeanor returning as he waited for Hannibal to answer. 

"You're interesting" was Hannibal's response. "You're really sure of yourself" Will said with a huff, "and ridiculous." "That's not very nice to say" Hannibal scolded. "Well you know I'm not really nice, yet you still decided to use a grand gesture on me" Will replied, stepping close to Hannibal. 

He wasn't sure why he was entertaining this obviously smug, rich prick, but Will was self-aware enough to admit he was interested as well. 

Hannibal's breath hitched as Will stood close to him, head tipping up to look into Hannibal's eyes defiantly. Neck tipped up to reveal beautiful skin, covered in nicks from shaving, veins prominent. 

Will Graham was rude, yet Hannibal couldn't find it in himself to mind. 

* * *

"What the?" Will muttered to himself, looking at the stuffed animal that had not been put in his locker by himself. Will looked around and made eye contact with the person he suspected was behind this. 

"Winning me over with stuffed dog?" Will asked as he held the toy in his arm. "Is it working?" Hannibal asked, leaving his own locker to walk to Will. Will ducked his head, cheeks slightly pink as he hid his full face from Hannibal's intense gaze. 

"Who told you I like dogs?" Will asked instead. "Your friend Beverly and I smelt them on you" Hannibal told him. "Okay so that's creepy" Will responded, but he finally looked up, a small smile placed on his lips as he looked up at Hannibal. 

"It's nice, thank you" Will added, lips quirking up when he saw Hannibal's face light up, especially once he used his manners. 

"I'm glad it's made from the purest of material..." Hannibal began to speak before a finger was placed on his lips. "You're ruining your grand gesture" Will told him, reaching past Hannibal to shut his locker. 

He turned and began to walk, leaving Hannibal behind. "Aren't you going to walk me to class like the gentlemen you are?" Will asked, with a teasing quirk of his brow as he looked over his shoulder. "Of course" Hannibal replied, quickly catching up to Will and walking besides him. 

* * *

"So are we going to make out under the bleachers to fulfill our high school experience?" Will asked with a teasing smirk to his boyfriend of two years. 

"If you would like to Will" Hannibal responded, smile unfiltered as he looked at Will, brushing the stray hairs away from Will's face

"Maybe a couple minutes" Will whispered against Hannibal's lips, biting teasingly on the bottom lip, before covering Hannibal's mouth with his. 


	19. Med-School Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal stresses about his med school reunion, Will helps him destress.

"We don't need to go to this. We could spend an evening in, with the dogs in front of the fireplace" Hannibal offered as he straightened his cufflinks and looked at Will through the mirror. 

Will stopped from his task of tying his tie to give Hannibal an unimpressed look. "Is this your way of seducing me so we miss your med school reunion?" Will asked, walking up behind Hannibal and rubbing comforting hands up and down the other mans tense shoulders. 

"I would never abuse my power like that" Hannibal teased lightly, leaning back into Will's embrace. Will hummed against Hannibal's neck, nipping lightly on the exposed skin, before trailing lips over the fine, Italian silk of Hannibal's suit jacket. 

"You have a beautiful husband to show off, that's usually enough to get you to go out" Will airily said to Hannibal, moving so that his chin rested on Hannibal's shoulder and they could look at each other through the mirror. 

Hannibal looked down, "I always want to show you off..." "But?" Will pressed, both arms bracketing around Hannibal. "You're an insufferable boy when you want to be" Hannibal quipped, taking one of Will's arms and raising it to press kisses and bites to Will's wrist. 

"It's why you love me" Will quipped back. "Alas it is" Hannibal conceded lightly. They stood together for a while, Will converging all of his love for Hannibal through his touch and Hannibal basking in the feeling of Will's arms wrapped around him and the lazily pressed kisses on his neck, shoulders, and back. 

"You're younger then me and people tend to have assumptions and I don't want you to be faced with their criticisms" Hannibal admitted to Will, causing Will to stutter in his movements. 

"Hannibal, if I cared about that I wouldn't be offering to go. This is important you've worked so hard" Will told Hannibal, moving so that he now faced Hannibal, tipping his husbands chin up so that he was no longer looking at the floor. 

Hannibal nodded, his earlier tension deflating as he looked into the fiercely determined eyes of his love. 

Will smiled encouragingly to Hannibal, "now your super young, super hot husband is going to give you a super hot blowjob, and then we will go in your super cool car, to a super boring med school school reunion, and then Doctor" Will seductively whispered into Hannibal's ear. "We will have super hot, super athletic sex in your car."

Hannibal gripped onto the back of Will's curls as he sunk down onto his knees at Hannibal's feet, eyes wicked and gleaming as he placed both hands on muscular thighs that tensed under the teasing touch. 

"Doctor, I have a condition where my mouth hurts unless I have something in, can you help treat my condition?" Will innocently asked, tracing his tongue over a vein on the underside of Hannibal's uncut cock. 

"You're truly insufferable" Hannibal said grinning down at Will, before shoving Will's mouth forward on his cock. 

"Hi, I'm Will Graham-Lecter, Hannibal's husband" Will introduced himself, proudly standing next to Hannibal as he allowed him to show him off. 

"You're absolutely ravishing" Hannibal whispered into Will's ear, nipping on the skin. "I thought I was insufferable?" Will asked with a quirked brow. "You're both, my love" Hannibal responded, tipping Will's face up to kiss him.


	20. Hannibal's New Secretary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal gets a new secretary. Will does not like him.

"Hi, do you have an appointment?" a voice called out, breaking Will from his thoughts about his case and the person he would be seeing right this second if he wasn't interrupted by one of the most annoying voices he had heard. 

"Uh no. Who are you?" Will asked, pushing his glasses to his face as he took in the man sitting behind a desk, with a little name plate precisely straightened. 

"I am Doctor Lecter's new secretary" the man replied with a chirpy, sickly sweet voice that made Will's skin already start to itch. Will took in the man, he was young maybe mid- twenties. Will's anger curled as he took in the boy's pretentious appearance. Curly hair, loosely tossled, falsely innocent, doe like eyes, and he was dressed like he had just taken his fathers credit card and bought the entirety of Brook's brothers. 

He looked like a pretentious Will. Of course Hannibal chose him. That fucking bastard, Will thought to himself. 

"Luca, I heard noises-- oh Will, you're about 8 hours early for your appointment" Hannibal greeted, looking down at his watch to make the calculation. "I was in the area" Will gruffly responded, pushing past Hannibal and throwing his jacket onto the chair. 

Hannibal surveyed this with a curl of his lip, assuring Luca that it was okay that Will came in with no appointment. 

"New secretary?" Will unnecessarily asked, walking to Hannibal's desk chair and throwing himself unceremoniously into it as he watched Hannibal shut the door and walk to him. "Yes, I thought it was time" Hannibal responded, eyes trailing across Will's skin as he pushed up his sleeves. 

"Ah did you" Will responded, neck exposed as he tilted it to look at the ceiling. "He looks awfully similar to someone we know" Will said bitterly. "Resemblances can be uncanny" Hannibal replied. "Truly uncanny" Will said staring up at Hannibal. 

"Did you need a new dinner, is that what this is about?" Will hissed. "I needed a secretary" Hannibal eyes holding amusement, as he inhaled the bitter, angry flavor Will was radiating. "New secretary my ass" Will spat, standing up and leaning on his knuckles as he pushed his body forward over the desk. 

"Not a polite thing to say" Hannibal responded, standing in front of his desk and ducking his head low so that he was face to face with Will. 

"If you want someone polite, go interact with your new _secretary_ " Will said to Hannibal, and with that he walked out the door. 

* * *

"Where's the secretary?" Will asked, a week later. He had shaved earlier, brushing back his curls and unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt and barely giving Hannibal Lecter a second look when he walked into his therapists office. 

"Would you care to join me for dinner tonight, Will?" Hannibal asked, lips quirking into a lazy smile as he looked at Will with devotion. 

"I would love to, Doctor" Will replied, brows quirked. 


	21. Jack Finds Out About William Graham-Lecter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Finds Out About William Graham-Lecter, and is not feeling it. 
> 
> Kind of angsty, but closure for both of them, and also a great way to Will brag about being Hannibal's husband.

His ring glistened, the gold picking up even in the fluorescent light of the interrogation room that Will sat in. Legs gracefully crossed as he stared at his reflection. The cuban sun had tanned his skin, age and freedom suiting him well. 

Spoiled with riches, both material ones and metaphorical ones by the man he had toppled over the cliff with all those years ago. 

They had purposefully allowed themselves to be lured. Now he was here, silk shirt adorned on his shoulders. Hannibal's scent invading his nose, each time he took a breath or shifted. 

Heavy footsteps boomed into the room, a door shut as fierce as the man in front of him, who was now directly in front of Will, leaning into his space. 

"William Graham-Lecter, are you fucking kidding me?" the booming voice of Jack Crawford reached his voice like the sound of a hammer in the early morning. Will tilted his chin up, unable to even grace his features into something that resembled guilt. 

He had bared himself all those years ago. Stripped away the expectations that surrounded him. Now he was just Will Graham, well specifically Will Graham-Lecter, much to Jack's dismay. "Will Graham's at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean" Will calmly responded instead, his attitude unfazed, giving a glimpse of the spitfire that Jack had thought he had known so well. 

"That's what I told the reporters and what I wrote on the official FBI documents. What I told your wife all those years ago" Jack told him, adding the last part to see if Will would take the bait. "We both know you took away her Will Graham from her before I had escaped with Hannibal" Will responded, a spiteful curl of his lip. 

Jack sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Why'd you marry him?" he asked, tiredness shown in every syllable. 

"I told you before. A part of me would always want to run away with him. I finally stopped running" he honestly told him. "You let him catch you?" Jack asked, seeking to understand Will finally and probably for the first time. 

"Just as he let me catch him" Will responded. He was a man who was at peace, a true happiness that shone from his eyes to his smile, prominent lines had littered his face with the years, but Jack had never seen him so cleansed, so ironically pure. 

"You're free to go" Jack told him, unlocking the cuffs and barely giving Will another glance. "I'm done looking for you" he said, tapping the frame of the door. "You finally have seen me" Will replied, quietly moving behind Jack. 

"I regret a lot of things. You'll always be my biggest" Jack told him, walking away from him for the last time. 

Will watched as he left. All those years ago it had been a bait for Will to return to him, a scared puppy who needed stability. Now he was free, cuffs no longer cutting into his skin, just the sharp fangs of teeth and the feeling of smiling lips touching his bare skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all doing well. I started University so I will be posting less, but still updating so don't worry.


	22. Fire Pit confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal doesn't word something right and leaves Will, very flustered.

"I want you in my fire pit" Hannibal said to Will during their shared dinner. Will raised a concerned brow up to Hannibal, his grip on his knife tightening just in case. 

Hannibal chuckled and shook his head, "it appears the wine has influenced my english to not be as coherent as it usually is. I would like you to come inside my pit" Hannibal told him, eyes hopeful as he looked across to Will. 

Will's grip on his knife didn't change, but his fork clattered against the fine china he was eating off of. "I'm not sure you know what you mean by that" Will responded, giving an awkward cough and fidgeting slightly in his chair, because when did his pants get so tight and was it always this hot in here?

Hannibal frowned at him, "Are you not a fan of fire?" Hannibal asked, a profound look of confusion on his face. Will mirrored his partners face, "I don't mind it?" he replied, his words heavily laced with confusion. 

"You don't seem to confident in that answer" Hannibal affirmed, moving to sip his wine, but thinking better of it. "I want you to be in my fire pit, we can share a blanket and see the stars" Hannibal told him, hoping that he could persuade Will to enjoy the slightly chilly Italian night. 

"Jesus, you want to sit in front of the fire pit?" Will asked, a disbelieving look on his face. 

"Yes" Hannibal replied, unsure why Will was so confused by all this. "At first I thought you were going to make a roast out of me and then I thought you were asking me to come inside of you" Will responded, throwing his napkin onto his half finished plate. He was done eating for the night after this fiasco. 

Hannibal frowned, "I doubt I would ever make a roast out of you, never in a pit either " he said with a scrunched nose, "and if I wanted for you to 'come inside of me' as you so eloquently put it, I would simply ask. No metaphors or double meanings. Consent is important, Will." 

Will just groaned, falling back in his chair as he sat mortified listening to Hannibal speak. "Does me talking about intercourse, embarrass you Will, it's only a natural for humans..." 

"God, Hannibal, please stop" Will begged, one word away from banging his head against the table hard enough to end his life and make Hannibal's work easier for him. Hannibal merely smiled, a bright, amused thing that made Will squint in annoyance at him. 

"You're so not ever getting my come inside of you" Will mumbled, rolling his eyes as Hannibal now full on began to laugh, little tears bubbling in his eyes. "Shut it" Will complained, but unable to stop himself from joining in Hannibal's laughter. 

* * *

"See, being outside with the fire pit on was a nice idea" Hannibal told Will, pulling the other man closer to his side as they cuddled under a blanket and the fire casted a warm shield around them. 

"What about your other idea" Will whispered, licking his lips as he looked at Hannibal, and began to press open mouthed kisses on Hannibal's bare jaw.

A small breath of air escaped Hannibal's lips before he responded. "Would you be referring to the suggestion of you coming inside my pit?" 

Will hummed against Hannibal's lips. "I would be referring to that" brazenly hooking his leg over Hannibal's and swallowing the other mans groans and pleas of his name. 


	23. Hair Washing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal washes Will's hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short and I am so sorry I haven't written anything for this in so long. Kind of out of ideas, so if you have any request please let me know!

Will lay his ankles on the edge of the porcelain tub, his head tipped back as he relaxed into the bath water and the warm hands of Hannibal's hands.

Hannibal lathered the shampoo into Will's hair, scratching his scalp lightly. Will let out an open mouthed sigh, a content smile on his lips. 

"Keep doing that" Will demanded to Hannibal. "I did not realize I was to be your personal masseuse, Will" Hannibal said, but continued stroking his fingers through the curly pieces of hair.

"Mmm, don't complain you love it more then even I do" Will murmured, jaw tilted up to look at Hannibal, grazing the stubbled cover area across Hannibal's palm. Hannibal looked down softly at Will, humming his agreement. "You may be right" he replied, his adoration evident on his face. 

"Only maybe?" Will hummed, raising a brow up to Hannibal. "Cunning boy" Hannibal whispered, pulling the strands lightly and leaving Will to groan.


	24. Professor Lecter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will almost falls asleep in class, but becomes wide awake when he sees Professor Lecter
> 
> Warnings:   
> Age difference; but everyone is legal  
> Will is around graduate school age, so I am thinking 21-25, and Hannibal is older but in his mid, to late 30's. 
> 
> Some smut

Will pressed the palm of his hand harshly into his cheek, hoping that the pain would keep him awake, but his eyes betrayed him and slowly drooped even more. 

His teachers voice became faint, as if he was underwater and could only hear the humming of the voice, no longer the words. Will felt drool start to buildup, he hastily closed his mouth, looking around to make sure no one had noticed, but everyone else around him was either actively engaged in note taking or trying to not sleep as well. 

Will forced his eyes wide open, staring at the dim powerpoint and the even dimmer professor. Will looked back at his classmates who were still diligently taking notes, wondering what they could even be writing about. 

Will's head lifted up when he noticed the door open and the long strides of a man came into view. A heavily accented voice talked with Will's professor, apologizing for the interruption, but saying it was important. 

Will traced his eyes up, from the long legs covered in a navy plaid, to the hint of broad shoulders underneath the three-piece suit. Will felt himself sit up straighter, cheeks becoming slightly heated. 

The professor's eyes swept across the room, meeting Will's, who quickly ducked his head down when the professor continued to hold his gaze. The mans gaze was steady and evaluating, causing a shiver to run through Will. 

* * *

Will slung his backpack over his shoulders, eyes casting down as his classmates were in variations of packing up and leaving. 

"Professor Lecter, is so hot" a voice behind him said, causing his footsteps to slow down in hopes that he could catch more of what his classmate was saying, but the two had already moved onto another topic. At least he had learned the name of the man who had enraptured his attention. 

* * *

Will sat by himself in the corner of the library, eyes scanning over the pages of his book. He was startled out of his reading when the presence of another came in front of him. 

Will looked up, ready to chastise whoever decided that sitting with someone who was in the far back of the library, books splayed all over, and with the appearance of a haphazard student knee deep in assignments as being the best choice for company. 

Will was deeply startled to find that it was the Professor Lecter who had sent him into a reverie for the last week since his lecture. 

"Hello, do you mind if I sit with you?" came the accented voice that may or may not have been the same one that was occupying Will's mind every second of the day, when it wasn't being bombarded with work. 

"S-sure" Will stumbled over his words, shoving books out of the way to accommodate the well dressed man. Professor Lecter gave him a courteous smile, setting his book down on the table. "My name is Hannibal Lecter, I teach here at the university and am a practicing psychiatrist as well" Hannibal told him once he had sat down. 

Will had immediately dropped his eyes to his book once he had moved his stuff away and now he slowly looked up at Hannibal, god even his name was sexy, AND he was a fucking doctor. Will internally sighed to himself.

"That's really interesting" Will replied, aiming for an easy reply so that he wouldn't have to keep talking with the doctor/professor (no matter how hot he was.) Hannibal nodded, "may I ask for your name?" he asked. 

"Yeah it's Will" Will told him, face turning red, as Hannibal nodded and complimented the origins of where his name came from.

The rest of their time was spent pleasantly enough. Hannibal annotating his book and Will his notes. "It was nice meeting you" Will said, shoving the last of his books into his bag. "You as well, Will" Hannibal said with a dashing smile that left Will's heart and stomach committing somersaults. 

* * *

Will was surprised to find that Professor Lecter had returned to Will's spot each night of the week, dutifully carrying a book or class plans, which he consulted with Will over. Will opened up slightly, answering Hannibal's questions and even voicing his opinions on the material Hannibal had planned on reviewing for his classes. 

"I find our time to be quite academically and personally beneficial" Hannibal said to Will one evening, about a month into their nightly hangouts at the library.

Will raised a brow up to Hannibal, placing a marker on his page and setting his book to the side. "I agree, but where did this come from?"he asked with a smile. 

Hannibal smiled back at Will, "just reflecting" Hannibal offered. "Reflecting?" Will teased, lips officially quirking into a smile. "Reflecting" Hannibal confirmed, leg brushing against Will's. Will felt a spark travel through his body, cheeks reddening under Hannibal's touch and gaze. 

"Will, you are not my student and are of age, but you need to let me know if I am crossing any boundaries" Hannibal asked, evaluating Will's face for any signs of discomfort. 

"None at all" Will replied breathlessly, lacing one of his legs with Hannibal's under the table. 

* * *

"I'll see you after class, yeah?" Will asked, reluctantly extracting himself from Hannibal's lap. "Of course" Hannibal replied, straightening his rumpled shirt as he got up. 

Will smiled up at Hannibal, kissing the man on the lips, unable to pull himself away from Hannibal. 

"Shit, I have to go" Will said, glancing down at his watch. "I can escort you in if you'd like" Hannibal offered him, devilish smile on his face. Will rolled his eyes, "yeah so I can hear why the hot Professor Lecter is walking in with the weird Will Graham. No thanks" Will replied, letting Hannibal kiss each of his fingers as he walked to the door. 

"You're the hot one in my unbiased opinion" Hannibal told him. "Pretty biased if you ask me" Will responded, but still let himself smile from the compliments Hannibal would bestow him with. 

* * *

Will threw his head back, one hand scrambling to grasp the desk, while the other scratched against the fabric of Hannibal's suit jacket. "Professor" Will lewdly moaned, earning himself a particularly harsh thrust into his lithe body. 

"You like being the dirty boy who seduced his professor, don't you, Mr. Graham" Hannibal asked, beckoning Will's hips closer with a steady grip on both sides of the boys legs. 

Will's mouth fell open, chest gasping as he was plowed into, back sliding up and down the clean surface. Will gasped again, words escaping him as he dug his heels into Hannibal's lower back, hoping that the man would never stop his harsh thrusting that left his brain empty except for the thoughts of "Professor." 

"Your cock" Will finally moaned, knowing that his words did not match to what Hannibal had asked, but he was hoping Hannibal would give him some leeway considering how he was fucking Will's brains out. 

"Yes, it is my cock that is doing this to you, isn't it Will? Only my cock could leave you this breathless" Hannibal possessively stated to Will, nipping on the younger man's jaw. Will frantically nodded, experimentally thrusting his hips down so that he was taking Hannibal's wide cock even deeper into his ass. 

"Shit" Will grunted, relishing in how he had made the professor's mouth fall open in surprise when he thrust down. Will let his body slump into Hannibal's arms, the older man holding him close to his chest as his thrusts slowed down once they reached their climaxes. 

Will pressed open mouthed kisses onto Hannibal's neck, nuzzling his nose into the area. Hannibal tipped Will's chin upward, giving him a soothing kiss. "You're absolutely ravishing" Hannibal whispered against Will's lips, eyes filled with adoration for the boy in front of him. 

Will pressed against his chest, shaking his head, but warming under the praise. "You weren't too bad yourself professor" Will said teasingly, laughing when his ass was pinched. "Hey!" Will squealed, bucking out of the embrace. Hannibal chuckled with him, pulling Will closer to him even as he squirmed in his embrace. 

"We should probably put our clothes on" Will finally said, but refused to move out of Hannibal's arms. "Probably" Hannibal responded, pressing a kiss to the crown of Will's head. Will traced his fingers through Hannibal's hair, from the nape to the top pulling at the strands that were no longer rigidly sculpted. 

Hannibal nipped on Will's bottom lip, when the younger tugged harshly. "Sorry" Will said innocently, "brat" Hannibal replied, smiling into the kiss as Will rutted against him. "I have a class in twenty" Hannibal told him, resting his forehead against Will's. 

"Better get you cleaned up then" Will responded, butting his head lightly against Hannibal's. 

* * *

"I have never seen Professor Lecter so uninterested in his lesson" Alana told Will, causing the other to start coughing. "Will" she exclaimed, thumping him on the back. "Sorry, water went in the wrong way" Will said, heart still hammering. 

Alana nodded, "he didn't even bother staying after class like he usually does, I wonder if he was sick or something?" Alana contemplated. 

Of course one of the people who was actually friends with Will, was also infatuated with Hannibal, who was the man Will was secretly with. 

"Oh yeah, maybe" Will awkwardly replied, groaning inwardly. 

* * *

"Hey Hannibal, maybe you should stay after your classes, some people were complaining" Will mentioned, glancing briefly at Hannibal, who was on his side grading papers. 

"Oh?" Hannibal said, turning his attention fully towards Will, which at the moment Will was not glad for. 

"....Yeah" Will murmured, staring resolutely at Hannibal's nose to avoid eye contact. 

Hannibal tipped Will's chin up, running his thumb across the delicate skin. "Is something amiss Will?" Hannibal asked, worry etched onto his features. "Hey, no" Will reassured, gripping onto Hannibal's forearm and pressing a kiss onto the pulse point.

"One of my friends mentioned you weren't as focused during your classes and weren't staying back" Will told him, rubbing his cheek against Hannibal's palm. 

Hannibal contemplated his words, "that is true, I have been occupied with thoughts of you Will" he admitted. 

Will smacked him lightly, "sap" he said, but reached forward to kiss Hannibal. "My thoughts have been occupied with you as well, but you can never reveal to anyone I ever said that." Hannibal chuckled, cupping Will's neck as he laughed. 

"You shouldn't skip out on classes because of me though, Hannibal" Will said against Hannibal's lips, kissing him before he could respond. "Sneaky boy" Hannibal said, nipping lightly on Will's lip. 

"Did my persuasion tactic work?" Will asked, raising a brow. "You wouldn't need a persuasion tactic to get me to do anything, Will, but yes it has" Hannibal told him, parting Will's hair through his fingers. "Good" Will said, smiling at Hannibal. 

* * *

"I can't believe I used to have the biggest crush on Hannibal" Alana reminisced, shivering at the prospect. 

"It was terrible" Will agreed with her, jumping out of the way before she could playfully punch him. 

"I am sorry for my husband, Alana" Hannibal said to her, placing an arm around Will's middle and pressing a kiss to his temple. 

Will rolled his eyes, "you knew what you were marrying, Doctor Lecter" Will said with a drawl, looking at him through his lashes. 

"And that is my cue to leave" Alana said, tipping her glasses to the two. 

Hannibal smiled at Will, pulling Will in close to his chest, and burying his nose into Will's hair. "I love you Will" Hannibal whispered into Will's ear, kissing onto the lobe. "Love you more" Will whispered back, holding Hannibal close. 


	25. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of an au of Hannibal and Will, having normal lives, but getting into a bad fight that almost breaks them up. 
> 
> No mentions of the actual fighting, just the aftermath of it. Some smut

He didn't even know when the house became so silent, its two owners sitting in the same space, but not sharing it. All he knew was that one day he came home to no sound of the pan sizzling, the light thrum of the harpsichord. Not even the buzzing of the vacuum cleaner, just unforgiving silence. The silence reflecting the defeat that thrummed through Will, clenching his chest, and bathing his lungs; leaving them heavy. 

"Hannibal?" Will called. His voice cracked a little. Unused, as if he was trying out the words for the first time. 

"Hannibal" he repeated, clearer, but still unsure as he toed further into the house. 

Will froze in the doorway, enraptured by Hannibal's back moving in the navy blue sweater Will had gotten him for their third anniversary. Will couldn't see him from the front, but he was sure Hannibal's bangs had fallen in front of his face as he hastily worked, folding his clothes, and placing them into a suitcase. 

"Hannibal" Will said, breath unsteady as he saw Hannibal's night table bare, the closet open, and missing more than half of its contents. 

Hannibal turned around slowly; as if he was bracing himself for a fight he couldn't bare the energy to have. 

"Will, you're home early" was all he said in reply, his broad body covering the suitcase, but Will had already seen the contents to know what that suitcase meant. 

"So what you were going to leave while I was gone? Not even say goodbye" Will harshly asked, lashing out to cover his true hurt. 

"I felt our goodbyes were already said" Hannibal solemnly told him, turning around to continue his work. 

Will felt something flare in him. Making him stride though their bedroom and grasp onto Hannibal's arm. "Hannibal, you don't get to fucking leave like this" Will said. He sounded desperate to his own ears, but he needed time to process this. He needed Hannibal to ground him, he needed Hannibal to have a reaction, but all he got was impassiveness. 

"Will" Hannibal said. "No" Will thought over and over to himself. Will felt himself sitting onto the edge of the bed, breathing labored as he blinked stinging tears away. 

Hannibal stood in front of Will, taking a pained sigh, before guiding Will's face so that he rested on Hannibal's stomach. They stood like that for a while, Will gulping in air, and Hannibal running his fingers through Will's hair as Will clutched onto his sweater. 

"I'm sorry" Will rasped out, voice muffled against Hannibal's sweater. "We shouldn't have let it go on and end like this." 

Hannibal let out a choked sob, pulling Will closer to him. "I just got so tired of the fighting, but nothing has been worse then the silence Will. I couldn't take it" Hannibal told him, tears landing on top of Will's head. 

Will gripped onto Hannibal as he stood up, clumsily bumping into Hannibal who still held him close. "I know, Hannibal, I know" Will replied, his calloused fingers wiping away the tears that branded Hannibal's face. Hannibal gripped onto Will's wrist, allowing Will to keep his hand placed on his face. 

"Can you stay? One more night, that's it" Will asked, forcing himself to look at Hannibal as he spoke. "I'll stay as long as you want me Will" Hannibal promised, kissing the inside of Will's wrist.

Exhaustion creeped up on the two, coaxing them to shuffle into bed, haphazardly taking their clothes off. Will cautiously lay into Hannibal's arms, allowing himself to be encompassed with the warm scent of Hannibal's cologne, and the feeling of warmth that spread through him. 

Hannibal rubbed random patterns into Will's skin, the two's voices laced with drowsiness as they talked about their days, the mundane things they saw or heard. Will let himself shut his eyes, let himself feel like it was like normal times. Before the frost had settled into their home and their conversations. 

Hannibal's suitcase still sat in the corner of their room, taunting Will to make a mistake, and lose Hannibal forever, but Will was patient. He was sure that he only wanted Hannibal. He was sure that Hannibal was the only person he would ever let in his life, let him see who he was, and wilter away if Hannibal was gone.

Slowly Hannibal's items were placed back on the night table. Perfectly placed, unlike Will's side which was scattered with items. Slowly his clothes returned to their place in the closet, shoes lined up next to Will's. 

Slowly Hannibal's eyes lifted, warm as he helped Will take off his coat, pressing a delicate kiss on his forehead. Will no longer walked through the house like a ghost, only taking up one corner as his space.

His fishing gear littered the rooms once again, lures left on every surface, leaving Hannibal to smile, and chest to fill with warmth. 

They found themselves clinging onto one another, chests heaving, and the taste of pink wine on their lips. 

Will felt himself gasping, eyes filling with tears as he was thrust into. Grabbing onto Hannibal's shoulders and taking everything Hannibal gave him. 

Hannibal grunted into Will's throat, kissing and nipping at the delicate skin. Devotions of love were whispered to each other, as the sheets were tangled, and their bodies synched with one another. 

Notes were exchanged, flirty exchanges, or philosophical quotes that mulled around in Will's head all day, ready to engage in a passionate debate with Hannibal when he returned home. 

Chaste kisses, passionate kisses, kisses that turned into laughter filled their days. 

The first time they fought again, Will bit on his knuckles to not shout, for fear he would never stop screaming. 

They were loud and firm in their positions, both so sure they were in the right, yet they turned to each other once they cooled down. Listening and arguing some more, but reaching common ground. 

Will smiled when he saw an omelet left for him on the counter and a note saying "I love you, no matter our disagreements-- Hannibal" in the beautiful cursive script, that had Will placing his lips over the words. 

Hannibal stopped in the entranceway, noting how it was unusually quite downstairs, but faint sounds were heard from upstairs. 

"Will?" Hannibal asked, standing in the doorway, hands still clutching onto his coat as he watched Will throw his clothes into the same suitcase Hannibal had placed his in, all those months ago. 

"Hannibal" Will said happily, walking to the other man and placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

Hannibal looked at Will, his heart hammering as he looked back at the suitcase. Surely, Will wasn't leaving him over their fight. Surely, Will wouldn't be this happy to leave Hannibal. 

"I wanted to surprise you. I booked up a trip. Just a week, but I wanted us to get away" Will said, clutching Hannibal's hands. 

Hannibal looked at Will, adoration on his face as he captured Will's lips. "Wonderful boy" Hannibal whispered when they pulled away. 

"I'll leave the packing to you then?" Will asked with a teasing smile, "please" Hannibal asked, kissing the smile on Will's lips.


	26. Boss and Ceo's Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal despises the CEO's son, Will. 
> 
> Warnings: 
> 
> Light smut, but there is unnegotiated Dom/Sub, Will cries, and they stop the scene and talk about it

Hannibal had never felt such seething anger just looking at ones face, but now he was pacing in his office, jaw locking and unlocking as he contemplated how to tell his boss, that he just would not be able to work with his son, no matter how much he insisted his son was the sweetest boy. 

Hannibal scowled again, "sweetest boy." The brat had strolled into the conference room twenty minutes late. Shirt untucked and buttons undone far enough to see that the pathetic boy had barely any chest hair covering his dainty chest. "Pathetic" Hannibal thought again. 

* * *

"Here's the report you wanted" Will said with a bored expression. Throwing the file on top of the work Hannibal was currently looking at. 

Hannibal took a deep breath, rolling his shoulders before removing the offending file and putting it to the side. 

"Thank you" Hannibal said in a clipped tone, gesturing towards the door from his seat so that Will would leave. 

Will's lips quirked up into a smile, before he nodded and strolled back out of the office. A light laugh leaving his lips as he walked down the hall. 

* * *

Will settled himself into Hannibal's desk chair, tucking his lean wrists behind his head and kicking his legs up onto the pristine desk. 

Will let himself stretch onto the desk, before putting his legs back down. He wanted to peeve off Hannibal, but not enough for the stoic man to have a heart attack. 

Hannibal walked into the room, eyes focused on the file in his hand, when he heard a cough coming from his desk. 

"Will" Hannibal greeted, forcing his facial expression to not turn into a grimace as he saw the young boy sitting and ruining his chair. He surely would have to buy a new desk chair and maybe desk, Hannibal dismally thought. 

"Mr. Lecter" Will greeted, smile sickly sweet as he looked at the older man. 

"Would you mind moving out of my chair?" Hannibal asked, as nicely as he could muster. 

"Of course, sir" Will replied, a deviant look on his face as he got up from the chair, trailing his hands across Hannibal's desk. Yes he would definitely need to replace his desk set. 

Hannibal nodded to Will, moving around the other to settle himself at his desk. 

Hannibal tried to not sigh too loudly as Will remained in his office, legs half on Hannibal's desk, with his back to Hannibal. 

"Can I help you with anything Mr. Graham?" Hannibal asked, allowing his eyes to roll as he said these words. 

"I find you interesting Mr. Lecter" Will said over his shoulder, beckoning with his look. 

"Do you?" Hannibal responded dryly. 

"I do" Will confirmed breathily, getting off of Hannibal's desk and moving around the desk so that he was right in front of Hannibal. 

Will tilted Hannibal's chin up and tilted his head down. Licking Hannibal's lips, before pressing a chaste kiss. 

"Why don't you enjoy your time with me, Mr. Lecter?" Will innocently asked. 

"You're behaving unprofessionally" Hannibal said, moving away from Will, but coerced to stay still when Will's thighs bracketed him. 

"You don't know what you're doing" Hannibal told Will, eyes dark as he looked at the younger boy. 

"I think I do" Will responded, licking his lips. 

* * *

"This is highly unprofessional" Will moaned, head laid on Hannibal's chest, as the other man held his back close to his chest, hands undoing Will's pants.

"You acting like a brat is what is unprofessional, Mr. Graham. Coming to my office, sitting in my chair, and being so inviting to all this."

"Are you going to put me in place? Be my daddy?" Will asked, voice cocky, despite being so breathless as he rocked into his boss's hand. 

"Not your daddy no. Your boss. The one you obey to" Hannibal filthily whispered into Will's ear, tilting the mans head back harshly and exposing his jaw to Hannibal's bite. 

"Shit, Hannibal" Will moaned, throwing his hips back and grinding into Hannibal's bulge. 

"Stay still for me, Will" Hannibal reprimanded, nipping Will's ear. "Can't" Will gasped, moaning lewdly as Hannibal expertly jerked him off. 

Suddenly Hannibal's skilled hands were off of him, the warmth on his back gone, and leaving Will stumbling. Skin hot and hair in disarray. 

"You disobeyed me Will" Hannibal simply responded. Will let out a shaky breath, running his hand through his sweaty locks. 

"Hannibal. Sir, please" Will begged, getting down on his knees and mouthing at Hannibal's rigid cock. 

"You don't get to take what you want, when you want it" Hannibal told him, running his thumb over Will's lip, who took Hannibal's finger into his mouth. 

"Dirty boy" Hannibal whispered, thumbing his fingers through Will's hair. 

"I'm sorry" Will moaned, voice ragged, as tears began to stream down his face. 

Hannibal pulled away and quickly settled himself down on his knees. Will letting out small sobs. Hannibal brushed through Will's hair gently, kissing Will softly. "Are you okay, Will? Did I hurt you?" Hannibal asked, pulling back and staring intently at Will. 

Will shook his head, lips returning to Hannibal's and face pressing into Hannibal's. Leaving wet prints all over Hannibal's face. "Just overwhelmed" Will admitted, resting his chin on Hannibal's shoulder and letting out a tired exhale. 

"You did so well" Hannibal told him, kissing Will's hair and cradling his head. "Can we try this again?" Will asked, eyes wide as he looked at Hannibal. "Yes. If you'd like" Hannibal responded, face contemplative. 

Will pulled back, suddenly feeling unsure. "I'm not going to tell my dad, if you're worried about that."

Hannibal held onto Will, "I'm not worried about that Will, just do not want to take advantage of you or hurt you." 

"You're not. I wouldn't have come in here if I hadn't wanted too. I just have never done anything like that" Will told him, eyes scanning over Hannibal's face. 

Hannibal nodded, eyes fluttering shut when Will pressed his soft lips against his own, Will clutching onto his shoulder and Hannibal holding Will close to him, as they explored each other.

* * *

Hannibal kept his eyes focused straight ahead, ignoring the presence next to him. Will smiled at the challenge, running a socked foot up Hannibal's leg, causing the man to clench his jaw. 

Hannibal grabbed onto Will's foot, causing Will to cough over a laugh when Hannibal ran a ticklish finger on the pad of his foot. 

"You're a brat" Hannibal told Will, letting Will settle more into him as they sat together in Hannibal's chair. 

"You didn't let me tease you during the meeting" Will pouted, laughing when Hannibal ran his fingers on Will's side. 

"Oh, should I have let you tease me during the meeting. Well then, I am so sorry Mr. Graham" Hannibal told Will, pecking Will on the cheek. 

"You should be Mr. Lecter" Will returned, moving his face so that Hannibal's lips moved against his own. 

"I really don't know why you hated me so much when you met me, Hannibal. I really am quite charming" Will said to Hannibal, waiting for the other to join him as they walked out of the office. 

"Oh yes with your unbuttoned, unpressed, and untucked shirt. The face of charm indeed" Hannibal responded, pressing a kiss to Will's forehead. Will let himself be tucked in Hannibal's arms, but still pushed Hannibal lightly. "I have not a clue what you are talking about sir." The sound of Will's laughs echoing in Hannibal's ears as he joined Will's own. 


	27. Nigel/Adam Labels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel wants labels. Adam doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been obsessed with space dogs, like obsessed. I think I'll be writing more stuff, just had this on my mind so I wrote it.

"Labels, Adam. I want people to know that you're fucking mine and I'm fucking yours" Nigel repeated.

Adam sighed. They had been over this. Too many times. 

"We know what we are" Adam responded, eyes fidgeting and nervous tapping beginning.

Nigel sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. He could taste the nicotine and smoke he craved, but held back for Adam. 

"Okay, darling. I'm sorry. Fine, we are what we fucking are." Nigel tentatively reached forward to Adam, taking one of his wrists into his hands. 

"Adam" the younger responded, jaw ticking, but body relaxing into Nigel's. Nigel laughed into Adam's hair. 

"Adam, my beautiful, darling Adam" Nigel puffed, cradling Adam's head against his check. 

"You should stop snapping at people whenever they are surprised we are together. It's fucking rude" Adam said, tilting his head to the side as he looked up Nigel with a smirk. 

"Fucking love of my life" Nigel rasped, running a soothing thumb over Adam's lips, that immediately parted. "Fucking beautiful" he said, leaning down to capture Adam's lips against his own.


	28. Is It True All Therapists Sleep with Their Patients?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wants to see if the stereotype is true. Hannibal is being thick as usual. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> Blowjobs and Hannibal being dumb

Will let himself outside of his house in Wolf Trap, petting the passing dogs as they ran out into the snow, barking rapidly at whoever was coming up the driveway. 

"Doctor Lecter" Will greeted, squinting at the older man as he stepped out of his car, briskly patting the tops of the dogs heads as they surrounded him. 

"Will" Hannibal greeted warmly, walking halfway to meet with Will who had started walking towards him as well. 

"Did I miss an appointment or something?" Will asked, raising a brow up at the doctor. 

Hannibal let himself smile, "no, you did not" he politely replied, but did not give Will further details onto what he was doing at Will's house. 

"You're going to force me to be social and ask you why you're here right?" Will asked, adding a half smile to the sentence to show Hannibal that he wasn't actually that angry about it. 

"I would never force you to do anything, Will" Hannibal promised, "I wanted to bring you a meal and socialize with you, for socializations sake." 

"For socializations sake" Will repeated, his lips officially curled into a smile. "Yes indeed" Hannibal replied, smiling at Will, as he saw the younger mans smile enter his face. Will nodded, beckoning Hannibal to come in. 

* * *

"I'm only letting you in because you brought me... and I guess my dogs food too" Will said frowning as he noted how many tupperware's Hannibal pulled out of his bag. Was this man Mary Poppins on something that he was able to fit that many things into his bag?

"Well then I think you will be letting me in frequently, because lucky for you I love cooking" Hannibal warmly said to Will, choosing to omit conversation about Will's frown out of his reply.

"I do know that" Will replied, moving close to Hannibal to help him out. 

Hannibal allowed Will to slowly move closer to him, their arms brushing as they unpacked all the stuff Hannibal had brought for them. 

* * *

"You look tired, Will. Did you have a fretful rest?" the doctor asked, brows furrowed as he looked at Will. 

Will looked down, avoiding Hannibal's eyes and instead focusing intently on Hannibal's shoulder instead. "It's been difficult keeping the nightmares at bay" Will admitted, feeling out of place with his admission, outside of Doctor Lecter's office. 

Hannibal settled a hand on Will's shoulder, causing Will to turn away slightly, but remain in Hannibal's space. "Maybe if I stay tonight, I can assist you to make sure that you are sleeping well" Hannibal offered, thumb rubbing soft circles into Will's skin. 

Will let out a huff of laughter. "That sounds like a line from a cheesy porno." 

Hannibal raised a brow, letting out a light chuckle. "I promise I will just be making sure you're able to fall asleep and stay asleep properly" Hannibal told him sincerely. 

"Shame. I was really looking forward to seeing if the stereotype that all psychiatrists sleep with their patients was true or not" Will teased. 

"You are not my patient" Hannibal said to Will, because he could not stop himself from being completely thick when it came to Will and any form of flirting with Will. 

"No, I'm not" Will said. A sudden feeling of disappointment filled him, when there should not have been. 

* * *

Will let himself be pulled closer into Hannibal's chest, his heart warming when he heard Hannibal's contented sigh. 

Hannibal's sweater was soft against his cheek, the heat from his skin warmed Will's skin and traveled through his body, sending soothing currents that eased him into a light sleep. His hair was tangled through Hannibal's fingers, a slightly firm clutch on his scalp. 

"Do you usually cuddle with your patients on their own couch at their house?" Will tiredly asked into the peaceful silence they had built up, hiding a yawn into Hannibal's sweater. 

"I can't seem to have ever been interested in that" Hannibal replied, running his fingers through Will's curls. 

"What has you interested now?" Will asked, pulling away from Hannibal's chest, seeing how Hannibal's expression faltered when the warmth and solid weight of Will left his upper body. 

"I see beauty, like I've never seen before." 

Will let his hair be brushed to the side. He clutched onto Hannibal's wrist, leaving the other mans hands to press into the side of his face. Will's eyes fluttered shut as Hannibal pressed soothing touches on his skin. 

* * *

Will's legs bracketed Hannibal in his chair. "Are you usually this unprofessional Doctor Lecter?" Will teased, biting harshly on Hannibal's bottom lip, forcing another gasp to leave the Doctor's lips.

"Seems only with you, Will" Hannibal responded, hand tracing down and cupping Will through his jeans. 

Will let out a grunt, lips parted divinely, before he clutched Hannibal's hand and forced it back up to rest on the arms of the chair. 

"Patience, doctor" Will said with a wicked gleam in his eyes, as he sunk down the chair, mouthing Hannibal's clothed crotch, that had become damp from Will's ministrations.

* * *

Will tentatively licked the bulbous head of Hannibal's cock, soaked in pre-come that wetted Will's lips. 

Hannibal's breathing faltered as Will's mouth sunk down his length, his mouth warm and tight as he explored the taste and feeling of having a heavy cock in his mouth for the first time. 

Will pulled back, licking a broad strip from the bottom of Hannibal's length, back to the head. His wrist twisted, and thumb played with the slit, causing Hannibal's hips to thrust with minuscule movements. 

Will buried his face between Hannibal's balls and cock, licking and moaning as he teased the area; feeling Hannibal's grip on his hair tighten with a minuscule touch, but just as quickly Hannibal let go. 

Will moaned, grabbing Hannibal's hand and leading it back to his hair, moaning even more so when Hannibal's grip tightened through his curls. 

* * *

"Can we say I'm your patient, so we can fit the stereotype?" Will asked, breathless, with his skin glistening from the ministrations Hannibal had employed on him. 

Hannibal let out a chuckle, pulling Will close to him into a kiss. 

"It wouldn't be ethical--" 

Hannibal let out a laugh when Will thumped him on the chest. "Ethical my ass" Will replied. 

"I would like to do a lot with your ass, yes" Hannibal said. 

"Get out" Will said with a straight face, before breaking into a laugh and heatedly looking at Hannibal. 


	29. Nigel and Adam, visit Will and Hannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel and Adam, visit Adam's cousin, Will and his boyfriend Hannibal. 
> 
> Featuring: Nigel being done with Hannibal, Will being worried about Antony Dimmond, and Hannibal making lots of Mac and Cheese!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating this for a while, but I got caught up with school, and getting somewhere with this chapter. I had the idea for this, I just didn't know how to end it, or how I wanted to structure it, but it's all done now so I hope you all enjoy.

"Are you sure you don't need to smoke? Because Will said Hannibal won't let you smoke, unless it's outside, and even then I think you shouldn't because we do not know Hannibal" Adam nervously said. 

Nigel tapped against the steering wheel, squinting at the last red light they would be at before they made it to Adam's cousins house. 

"I'm fucking fine darling" Nigel said, reaching across the console to hold Adam's hand. Adam nodded, worriedly chewing on his bottom lip. Nigel stared at Adam, running his thumb across the reddened area. 

"Are you sure we can't pull over for some car sex?" Nigel teasingly asked, causing Adam to huff. "No! We'll be late and Will said Hannibal doesn't like people who are late unless it's for an important reason."

"Us fucking isn't an important reason?" Nigel asked. Adam frowned, "no I don't think us having car sex counts as important. Also there's no shower in the car" Adam noted, nose curling at the thought of not being able to clean up. 

Nigel smiled to himself, "I know Adam, don't worry I won't delay us with car sex." Adam nodded and squeezed Nigel's hand. "Thank you" he said, hands fidgeting lightly. 

* * *

Hannibal looked down at his watch as he stirred the boxed mac and cheese, that Will had insisted needed to be made. Hannibal was willing, of course he was, but his sensitive nose couldn't' help being deeply offended with the smell and sight of powdered of cheese. 

"Do you need any help" Will asked, snaking his arms around Hannibal's middle and pressing kisses to his back. 

Hannibal leaned back slightly, into Will's embrace. "No, everything is all set. The mac and cheese is almost done" Hannibal said, moving in Will's arms so that he was facing the other man. 

"Adam isn't good with metaphors so remember to be careful about that" Will said, rubbing Hannibal's shoulder. 

"Don't worry Will" Hannibal promised, smiling at Will's fretting. He was not quite sure why Will would fret on such a thing. 

* * *

Adam gripped onto Nigel's hand, squeezing Nigel's thumb so hard that Nigel was sure it would snap if Adam continued. 

"Darling, it's fine" Nigel promised, despite his heart also racing. 

He didn't care about impressing the prick that Adam had described as Will's boyfriend, but he still wanted to make a good impression on the only family that Adam was close with and if that meant biting his tongue the whole stay, the he'd fucking do that for Adam. 

Nigel and Adam paused in front of the doorway, Nigel's head tilted up as he looked at the expanse of Hannibal's house.

"Rich fuck" Nigel said, looking back down at Adam. 

Adam nodded, fingers gently tapping against his sides. Nigel moved close to Adam, "Adam, honey we've practiced fucking millions of time. I know what to say, not what to say, and you do too. Remember we practiced it?" Nigel said, sweeping Adam's hair. 

Adam nodded, "not a million times. Just 50 times." 

"Well it felt like a fucking million" Nigel said, reaching down to kiss Adam's nose, which squinted at the touch. 

"You'll knock first like we practiced" Adam said, nudging Nigel's nose with his. "Of course love" Nigel responded, capturing Adam's lips briefly before turning and knocking on the door. 

. . . . . . . . .

"Hello" 

"Hello" Nigel gruffly replied, doing everything in his soul to not groan out loud. The fucker was wearing a fucking pocket square and pin stripes. Nigel was going to fucking vomit. 

"Hello" Adam greeted, tucking himself towards Nigel's side as he looked at the man. 

"I am Hannibal Lecter, Will's partner" Hannibal greeted. "May I shake your hand?" Hannibal asked lightly. 

Adam nodded, giving a small smile to Hannibal for asking. Hannibal nodded gratefully, taking Adam's hand in his and laying a kiss. 

What a fucker. Nigel thought again. A pin striped wearing, European clown. 

"Hey, Adam" Will butted in, smiling brightly at his cousin. "Will!" Adam said, becoming more comfortable when he saw his cousin. 

Will and Adam held on to each other briefly, looking at each other, while Nigel and Hannibal assessed each other from the sides of their respective boyfriends. Adam and Will pulled back, smiling at each other. 

Adam pushed Nigel's arm lightly. "This is Nigel. He is Romanian and the person who follows all of my routines, and he calls me darling, even though my name is Adam" Adam told both Will and Hannibal. 

"Will Graham" Will greeted, "Adam, spends most of our conversations talking about you" Will said with a teasing grin to Adam. 

Adam looked down at his shoes, cheeks flushing. Nigel felt his heart flutter, goddamn flutter at the thought of Adam talking about him to his family and goddamn blushing right now. 

"He's very sweet like that" Nigel said, looking at Adam lovingly.

* * *

"Hannibal's a real fucking weirdo. Fucking smelled me" Nigel grumbled, as he lay back in the bed waiting for Adam. 

"Will likes him. And he made me mac and cheese" Adam replied, quietly getting into the bed and letting Nigel immediately curl around him. 

"Still a fucking weirdo. Definitely tortures people in his basement" Nigel said, snuggling his nose into Adam's neck and pressing small kisses onto the delicate skin. 

Adam mewled lightly, nestling himself closer to Nigel. "That's not nice to sa-" but his rebuttal was cut off with Nigels lips moving fervidly against his. Nigel rocked into Adam slowly, running his hands up and down Adam's side.

"Tickles" Adam said, his voice breathless as he pulled lightly on Nigel's hair. Nigel rested his forehead against Adam's, giving him eskimo kisses that caused Adam to scrunch his nose up. 

"If we find out Hannibal is a serial killer, I get to say I told you so" Nigel said with a chuckle, parting Adam's hair through his fingers. 

Adam sighed, but nodded. "Okay." "Fucking love you" Nigel replied, bending down to kiss Adam again. "Fucking love you too" Adam replied, grinning against Nigel's lips that were parted as he laughed. 

* * *

Will looked across to where Hannibal and Antony stood, Antony looking over Hannibal's shoulder as he displayed his ideas.

Will sighed, a fierce tugging on his heart as he walked towards the two. Looking more like a couple then he and Hannibal would. 

"Do you know what I should wear for the dinner party tonight?" Adam asked, nudging Will out of his thoughts. 

Will looked down slightly at Adam, frowning at his younger cousin. 

"You can wear a dress shirt if you would like" Will offered. "I'm sorry that we're having one. Hannibal, had planned it before he knew you were coming, otherwise we would've canceled."

Adam nodded, "it's okay. I will try and Hannibal promised me mac & cheese no matter what." 

Will chucked and nodded, looking at Hannibal and giving him a warm look from across the room. I think I will have some of that mac & cheese, you don't want to eat the weird shit Hannibal feeds his dinner guests. 

* * *

Nigel fidgeted with his shirt sleeves. The rich fuck gave him his rich, fucking dress shirt, and it was uncomfortable as shit. 

Okay fine it was very fucking comfortable, but he was not looking forward to seeing rich fucks everywhere. 

"You look hot. Good enough to eat" Adam said in a monotone voice, blinking up happily at Nigel. 

"You're the one good enough to eat lovely" Nigel said, swooping Adam, who squealed in surprise. 

"Hey, Hannibal ironed my shirt!" Adam protested, but let Nigel run his arms over his sensitive skin. 

"Mhm, can iron again" Nigel murmured, capturing Adam's lips again. 

Adam shook his head, but kissed Nigel hungrily back, gripping onto the other's broader shoulders. 

Adam pushed away breathless, cheeks red as he looked at Nigel. Nigel's hair sticking on each end, as he looked adoringly at Adam. 

"We can go out for a walk whenever you want or stay upstairs whenever" Nigel said, brushing Adam's hair. 

Adam nodded, pecking Nigel's cheek and nuzzling his face into Nigel's neck. 

* * *

"I knew you were missing" came Hannibal's deep voice from the doorway, shutting the door lightly as he walked across the bedroom. 

Will lifted his head slightly from the bedding, his body sprawled horizontally on the bed. 

"People were being too social" Will chuckled with a sigh. "I am glad you came up here then" Hannibal lightly said, placing a hand on Will's knee. Will shut his eyes, letting Hannibal's warmth seep over him.

"Come 'ere" Will mumbled, nudging his leg against Hannibal's side. Hannibal dutifully obeyed, a barely concealed smile on his face as he threw one leg over Will's and nestled his nose into the other's neck. 

"You're probably getting your suit all smudged" Will said in a tired, but smug voice. "You do not seem to regrettable about that prospect" Hannibal replied, lifting his head up to look at Will. 

"I'm really not" Will said with a grin, looking up at Hannibal with one eye open. Hannibal tucked his hand under Will's neck, lifting his head up and pressing a kiss to Will's lips, Will sighed into the kiss, clutching onto Hannibal's hair and pulling the other man so he lay on top of him. 

Hannibal hummed against Will's lips, lightly sucking on his bottom lip. "I should go before the guest begin to talk about where I am." Will laughed, "they probably think we're having sex right now." 

"I find that intimacy with you can be found in many ways" Hannibal replied, unable to stop himself from kissing Will again and feeling the way Will felt when he laughed against him. Will groaned, "you're right. You need to go" Will said, pushing lightly on Hannibal, but laughing warmly at him. 

"I will miss you my love" Hannibal half teased, clutching onto Will's wrists as he got up. Will shook his head, but pressed a kiss on Hannibal's hand, "I'll come down soon" Will said quietly, looking down at their joined hands. 

"Take your time. If not, I will be coming up with the desert to you and I do believe I promised to read you tonight" Hannibal replied warmly. Will looked up at Hannibal with a lopsided grin, "you're not giving me much incentive to come back down." 

Hannibal reached down, pressing his lips against Will's softly. 

* * *

Adam was like Hannibal's little shadow. As soon as Hannibal left a room and re-entered it, the light would be off again, dutifully turned off again once Hannibal exited. The faint smell of laundry and orange soda left lingering. 

Adam would sit while Hannibal made his dishes, cooking and explaining as if he was on a Food Network Show. Both enjoyed the classical music that played in the background, as Adam sat fascinated on the edge of his seat as Hannibal curated his dishes. 

Hannibal twirled Adam in his arms, setting the small man onto the stool as he made his way to check the mac and cheese. 

Hannibal looked with a proud smile as Adam ate his chicken and broccoli that varied a little different from Adam was used to, smiling a toothy grin at Will, and then Nigel who was gripping his fork rather tightly. 

* * *

"So is Antony another psychiatrist?" Nigel asked, breaking the stiff silence him and Will had found themselves in as they ate lunch, Hannibal had somehow fucking managed to make, along with the fresh breakfast, and dinner that was already marinating.

"No" Will said, stuffing a forkful of rice in his mouth so he wouldn't have to talk more. He tensed his jaw as Nigel indicated he wanted more information. 

"He was a T. A, and now I guess he's just traveling the world" Will said, stabbing his chicken. 

Nigel lifted his brows up. Will was always pretty aggressive in all of his movements, lacked a certain agility that his partner possessed, but him revealing his anger towards this Antony made Nigel curious, and sympathetic for the dead chicken. 

"He seems like a real fucking dick" Nigel offered. 

Will snorted. "Yeah he fucking is" sharing a smile with Nigel. 

After that, the two fell into a companionable conversation, conversation often drifting back to Adam, as Will shared childhood stories, and Nigel blushed as he talked of their routine. 

* * *

"Hannibal wouldn't cheat on you" Adam said, matter of factly. Will turned to Adam, brow lifting up. "Nigel, is a talker then."

"Don't be mad at Nigel. He never lies to me, so when I asked him what you talked about, he tried to omit information, but he felt guilty, especially after I flicked my tongue the way he liked, so then he told me everything." 

"Jesus, I didn't need to know that" Will said, turning away and busying himself with the telescope on his hands, so that he wouldn't' childishly put his fingers in his ears. 

"Hannibal looks at you the way Nigel looks at me and Nigel loves me very much. He calls me darling, says "I fucking love you" to me all the time, and eats mac and cheese every night" Adam said, adjusting his telescope.

Will looked over at Adam, "I have to say I agree with Nigel. I fucking love you too."

"I only say that back to Nigel" Adam said with a frown, "can I say I love you a fuck ton instead?" Adam asked with a tilted head.

Will nodded and smiled to himself, "yeah you can. I like that better" he replied, allowing Adam to fix the position of his telescope. 

* * *

Nigel didn't fucking care that Hannibal Lecter, didn't want people smoking in his house. 

Hannibal Lecter had bigger fucking issues, that included a fucking folded up human body in the shape of a heart, then him fucking smoking, thank you very fucking much. 

Nigel offered his cigarette to Will, who was pinching his nose and looking at Hannibal with disdain. 

Adam thankfully was upstairs still peacefully sleeping, unaware of the fuckery Nigel had stumbled on at 4 in the fucking morning, when all he wanted was the goddamn creme brûlée,, along with a secret smoke outside, not a fucking heart attack when he heard the sound of two men dragging something heavy and wheezing. 

Nigel thought worse case scenario he had stumbled on a weird sex thing, but no. It was a fucking, grotesquely shaped body, hoisted on a fucking canvas. 

"Well fuck" were Nigel's first words. 

"Fuck" Will whispered, glaring at Hannibal. 

"It seems we have a guest, Will" came a calm Hannibal Lecter's voice. 

"Yeah and a fucking mutated body" Nigel whisper yelled, still aware of the sleeping Adam. 

"Would you like a nightcap, Nigel?" Hannibal asked, ever the great host, except for to the poor bastard that was currently in an anatomically impossible position as far as Nigel's brain had ever thought. 

"I would like a fucking explanation" Nigel said, aware of Hannibal's hands dancing close to the knife set. 

Will sighed, pinching his nose as he glared at Hannibal. 

"Want a smoke?" Nigel asked, already halfway in the process of shoving one into his mouth and lighting it as quick as fucking possible, because this was a fucking nightmare. 

Will contemplated, staring longingly at the smoke. 

"Let me hear what Hannibal has to say first" he said pointedly. 

Hannibal sighed softly, giving a small raised brow to Will. 

"It's simple really, when I found out Will's distaste for Antony Dimmond, I hit Antony with a statue repeatedly, and then turned the former T.A into a heart, for my dear Will" Hannibal said conversationally, as if he was just telling a new recipe he had found. 

"Oh did you?" Nigel said, mocking casualness. He had done a lot of fucked up shit. A LOT, but this was really fucking crazy. 

"Will, if you don't mind telling me what the fuck you were fucking doing along with this fucker?" Nigel asked, only the butt of his cigarette left. 

"We're "murder husbands," Will said distastefully, ignoring a preening Hannibal. 

"Oh, yeah. Alright then" Nigel said, nodding his head enthusiastically. "Time for Adam and I, to fuck right off." 

"Nigel, we're not going to kill you, but you cannot speak to anyone of this" Hannibal said diplomatically, although the words tasted acidic in his mouth, especially with the stench of smoke filling his kitchen. He would have to leave the window open all day if he was going to let the smell out. 

"Yeah, I don't think anyone could understand this. Who the fuck turns their victim into a fucking heart?" Nigel asked, losing his composure all the fucking way. 

"Hannibal Lecter" 

"I do" 

Will and Hannibal said at the same time. 

Nigel swore in Romanian, suddenly feeling like maybe praying to some deity would've saved him from this fucking bullshit. 

Nigel sighed instead, itching to start lighting another one, but he had promised Adam one a day. 

He also never thought he'd see this kind of shit, so maybe Adam would be more forgiving. Considering his cousin was a fucking, weird ass art killer, along with his creepy boyfriend. 

* * *

"So you eat them?" Adam asked, squeezing Nigel's hand under the table. 

Will sighed. Hannibal nodded, "I turn them into creations that embalms what they were in the present life." 

"What the fuck does that mean" Nigel said, becoming agitated, as Adam's agitation only grew. 

"He makes them art" Will said simply. Hannibal looked at Will fondly. 

'I'm going to punch that star eyed fuck' Nigel thought. 

Adam nodded. "Nigel needs to tell me something."

Nigel looked at Adam in confusion, "what darling?"

"You have to tell me, "you told me so." 

Nigel cradled Adam's head in his hands, "I fucking love you and I fucking did tell you fucking so" he said, pressing his forehead against Adam's. 

"I would like to take the mac & cheese you made me, then leave with Nigel. You guys can come over for Christmas, but no killing" Adam said. 

Nigel started to protest, but Adam pinched his thigh. Nigel settled and looked distastefully at Hannibal. Hannibal wanted to reconfigure this request, but looked defeated, after Will's pointed look. 

"Of course" Hannibal said with a stiff nod to Nigel, and a soft smile to Adam. 

* * *

"Will?" Hannibal called out. 

"In the kitchen" Will responded. 

"Is this because of the events that transpired?" 

"Of course." 

Hannibal nodded and sighed, "I can be okay with... Burger King" Hannibal said, picking the bag up with his two fingers pinched. 

"Mm, can you?" Will asked condescendingly, grinning at the appalled look gracing Hannibal's face. 

"Yes" Hannibal said with an audible gulp. 

Will walked over to him, biting Hannibal lip lightly as he pecked his lips. "Enjoy the chicken nuggets" Will said, patting Hannibal's shoulder and walking out of the kitchen. 

"Chicken... nuggets?" 


End file.
